


Semi-Charmed Life

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Pre-White House (West Wing), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-26
Updated: 2005-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Life with the Bartlets & Co. in 1987. FollowsHappy Birthday, BabyandBad Reputation





	1. Semi-Charmed Life

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**by:** Skye 

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet, Elizabeth Bartlet-Westin, Ellie Bartlet, Zoey Bartlet, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Comedy, Romance, Pre-WH  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Life with the Bartlets & Co. in 1987. Follows "Happy Birthday, Baby" and "Bad Reputation" 

July 17th, 1987

"I want to come!"

"Jed, you’re not coming with us," Abbey replied, firmly.

She was standing in front of the mirror in the master bathroom applying her makeup. He was leaning on the sink directly beside her.

"Why the hell not?"

"You have NEVER asked to come shopping with me before. Why is it so important to you now?"

"Because all of you are going and I feel left out."

"Why don’t you call Leo and go to a movie or something?"

"Because he’s not my boyfriend, Abbey."

"Well, that’s a relief," she laughed. 

"It’s Saturday and I want to spend the day with my wife and kids. Is that so wrong?"

"We’ll only be gone a few hours, Jed."

"That’s a few hours I could be spending with you."

"You’re not coming. That’s it and that’s final."

"But you look so incredibly beautiful, darling," Jed said, smiling innocently.

"When has flattery ever worked on me?"

"I can think of a few times..."

"Now is not gonna be one of them."

"Damn."

"I am taking the girls shopping, and that’s that."

"You’re also taking my credit card. I should get to be a part of that joyous experience," Jed protested.

"I’m only taking your card because I maxed mine out buying furniture for the bedroom of YOUR baby."

"Touché."

"I thought so."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Come on, Abbey!"

"Tell you what. Tonight...I’m all yours."

Jed looked at her suspiciously.

"All mine?"

"That would be what I said, yes."

"100% mine?"

"If that’s what it takes to get you off my back right now," she replied.

"All night?"

"Yes, Jed. All goddamn night. Are you done now?"

"Nope. All night, huh? No interruptions?"

"I’ll lock the bedroom door and throw away the key."

"What if there’s a fire?"

Abbey sighed, holding back her laughter. She didn’t want him to see he was getting to her.

"We’ll burn to death."

"Tornado?"

"We’ll end up in Kansas."

He grinned.

"There’s no place like home."

"Do you have a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore too?" She asked, sarcastically.

"That’s what they say."

"Ok, I’m gonna round up the girls and head out now."

"But tonight..."

"Come hell, high water, fire, tornados, or green witches on broomsticks, you will have me all to yourself."

"No pun intended, I’m sure."

She rolled her eyes, gave him a kiss, then walked out the door.

**

"Hey, Mom, what about this?" Ellie asked, holding up a pair of jeans.

"You don’t want jeans now, El. It’s the middle of summer."

"For school though."

"Save it for when we go school shopping."

"Fine." She put the jeans back on the rack.

"Mommy, can I get this Kermit shirt?" Zoey asked.

"Is it your size?"

"I think so."

"Try it on, then we’ll talk."

"Kay!" Zoey ran off to the dressing rooms.

"Hey, Mom, check this out. Wouldn’t this look great on you?" Liz asked, holding up green knee-length skirt.

"When did green become my color, Liz?"

"Gotcha." She put it back.

"Liz, look at this shirt. We gotta get you this," Ellie said.

Liz walked over and looked at it. It was a t-shirt that said ‘Yes, this IS my kid, damnit.’

"Shut up, Ellie."

"I’m serious! Get it."

"You get it, loser."

"Fine, I will."

"Eleanor Emily Bartlet, you are not getting that shirt," Abbey chimed in.

"But, Mom!"

"Put it back, Ellie."

Ellie groaned and did as she was told.

"Ooooh, Mom, come over here!" Liz called, with a squeal.

Abbey walked over. Liz was holding a short, slinky halter dress.

"Wow."

"This’ll get Dad’s blood flowing," Liz said, with one eyebrow raised.

"Honey, your father’s blood is always flowing. He doesn’t need any help."

"Ew. Mom!"

"Sorry. But you walked right into that one."

"I guess. Are you gonna get it?"

"Mmm, red’s not really my color..."

"Mom, are you KIDDING? Red’s your BEST color!" Liz exclaimed.

"You think?"

"I think!"

"Ok, give it to me."

"MOMMY!" Zoey called, running over to them. "It fits!"

"Good. Keep looking around."

"Hey. Question," Liz said to Abbey as they  fingered through the clothes on the rack.

"Yep."

"What was the purpose of taking us shopping?"

"Are you complaining?" Abbey questioned.

"No! Definitely not. But it was just pretty, ya know, random."

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah..."

"Your father’s been driving me nuts," Abbey admitted.

"What’s he doing now?"

"He’s just been really...clingy since the whole New York thing. It’s as if he’s expecting me to run away again and never come back. He never lets me out of his sight anymore."

"You’re lucky," Liz said, looking away.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"At least the father of _your_ children wants you."

"Elizabeth."

"It’s true! Ben wants nothing to do with me, or the baby. Dad wants you. He wants the baby. You should be grateful he loves you enough to be clingy. I haven’t even seen Ben in over a month."

"I know, hon, but didn’t you tell me that you didn’t want to be with Ben anyway?" Abbey inquired.

"Yeah, but it’d be nice if he at least gave a shit about me."

"Language, Elizabeth."

"I’m sorry, it just...it pisses me off."

"I know it does."

"Mom!" Ellie shouted.

"Shh, Ellie, lower your voice," Abbey said, walking over to her daughter. "What’s going on?"

"Zoey locked herself in the dressing room by accident and I can’t get her out."

Abbey sighed.

"It never ends."

            **

Around 6pm that evening, the Bartlets were gathered around the table in the dining room having dinner. Jed had used his time alone at home to cook a full meal for his family, and they were loving it.

"Honey, this steak is...mmm, fabulous!" Abbey said, taking another bite.

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, Dad, this is awesome, really," Liz agreed.

"Mm HMM!" Zoey mumbled, enthusiastically.

"Ellie?"

"It’s ok, I guess," Ellie said, pushing her food around with her fork.

"Eleanor, your father was cooking all afternoon for you. What do you say?" Abbey said.

"Thanks, Dad," she said, miserably.

Jed and Abbey exchanged bewildered glances.

"So," Jed began, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "What’s on the agenda for tonight?"

"Um, sleeping?" Abbey said.

"You’re a real comedian, Abs."

"I try," she smiled sheepishly before taking another bite of her steak.

"Well, I think I’m going to go see a movie with Mallory," Liz said.

"Yeah? Which one?" Jed asked.

"Probably that Diane Keaton one. About the baby."

" _Baby Boom_!" Zoey cried.

"Yeah, _Baby Boom_."

"Mommy and I saw that last night," Zoey said, proudly. "Didn’t we, Mom?"

"Mmm! We sure did."

"Was it good?" Liz asked.

"Great," Abbey replied.

"The best!" Zoey said.

"Ok, good then. I’m just gonna stay at Mal’s tonight, though, ok?"

"Fine," Abbey replied, pleasantly.

"Mom, can I stay over April’s house tonight?" Ellie said.

"As long as your attitude improves, I don’t see why not. Jed?"

"Fine with me," Jed concurred.

"Ok."

"Zoey, what about you? Any hot dates lined up?" Jed asked.

"Ew, Daddy, that’s gross."

"You won’t think so ten years from now. Mark my words."

"Don’t listen to him, Zo," Abbey said. "He talks tough, but underneath he’s just dreading the day you bring a boy home."

"On the contrary, I can’t wait. It’ll give me a chance to test out my new shotgun."

"Mommy!" Zoey cried.

"Jed!" Abbey scolded her husband. "It’s ok, baby doll, Daddy doesn’t even own a shotgun. He better not at least." She gave him ‘the look.’

He put his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"See? No shotgun, baby," Abbey said.

"Um. I’m gonna go Nicole’s tonight. And maybe sleep over," Zoey said.

"Are you ASKING, Zoey?" Abbey asked, steadfastly.

"Yes," she said, quietly.

"Well then..."

"Can I please sleep over Nicole’s tonight?"

"This one’s up to your father, because I’m not driving anywhere tonight," Abbey said.

"But you said Ellie could go to April’s!"

"April lives across the street. No driving."

"Daddy, please?!" 

"Yeah, I’ll drive you," Jed said.

"YAY! Thank you!"

"No thanks neccesary. Anything to get you all out of the house for one whole night."

"Thanks, Dad. We feel so loved," Liz said, sarcastically.

"Well, it’s rare that your mother and I get any time alone, free from interruption."

"To do WHAT!?" Zoey cried.

"What do you THINK, Zoey?!" Ellie snapped back.

"Ellie!"

"Hmph." She sat back and sulked.

"Who are you guys kidding anyway?" Liz said. "It doesn’t matter whether we’re in the house or not, it would take an army to keep the two of you off each other."

Abbey burst out laughing.

"Then be grateful you won’t be around tonight," Jed said, winking at Abbey.

"Actually, honey...Jenny’s picking me up in an hour. We have to go to Laura Brenninger’s wedding shower tonight."

This time, it was Elizabeth who burst out laughing, mainly at the look of sheer disappointment on her father’s face that was reminiscent of a child pouting.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"You!"

Jed ignored her.

"Abbey, you promised me..."

"I know, I forgot about the shower."

"This was how you justified going shopping without me," Jed protested.

"I know! I’m sorry, it just completely slipped my mind."

Jed sat back in his chair and sulked.

"Well, you and Ellie are a fine pair," Abbey said. "Maybe both of you should stay home tonight and wallow in each other’s misery."

Ellie sat up.

"You only say that because you obviously don’t care about EITHER of us!" She shouted, then got up and ran out of the room.

"Ellie!" Abbey called. "Jed, would you..."

"Yeah, I’ll go."

"Thanks, I have to start getting ready."

"Ok."

"And the dishes...?"

"I’ll get them after," Jed offered.

"Thank you."

He got up and went after Ellie.

"Mom, can I be excused?" Zoey asked.

Abbey looked at her sideways.

"Can you be excused? Since when do you have to ask, Zoey?"

"I don’t know. They have to ask to be excused at Nicole’s house," Zoey explained.

"Well, you know how I feel about that. You can go any time you like."

"Kay." Zoey got up and left Abbey and Liz at the table.

"Is Mallory picking you up?" Abbey asked.

"Yeah, she’s taking Uncle Leo’s car."

"Ok. Are you gonna need a ride home tomorrow morning?"

"Probably not."

"Ok. Liz?"

"Yeah."

"Has Ellie said anything to you...?"

"I swear to God, Mom, I have no earthly idea what’s up with her."

"All right. Go on."

Liz stood, and Abbey sat by herself at the table, ruminating.


	2. Semi-Charmed Life 2

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**by:** Skye

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet, Elizabeth Bartlet-Westin, Ellie Bartlet, Zoey Bartlet, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Comedy, Romance, Pre-WH  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Life with the Bartlets & Co. in 1987. Follows "Happy Birthday, Baby" and "Bad Reputation"

Abbey was already in bed when Jed walked in the room. She was propped up against her pillows reading Rosalynn Carter’s autobiography.

"Hey," she called, looking up somewhat.

"Hey."

He walked into the bathroom and she heard the shower running.

Five minutes later, he emerged wearing a towel around his waist.

"Did you know," Abbey began. "That Rosalynn Carter has a fear of public speaking?"

"I did not," he answered, as he changed into boxers and a T-shirt.

"She’s really an amazing woman."

"I’ll bet."

He got into bed.

"So where were you?" She asked.

"Zoey forgot Brighton and Triscuit. I had to bring them over to Nicole’s," he explained, not looking at her.

Brighton and Triscuit were Zoey’s most beloved stuffed animals—Brighton was a teddy bear and Triscuit was a rabbit.

Abbey nodded.

"And Ellie got to April’s all right?" 

"Yeah."

"Did you talk to her first?"

"I tried to."

"What’d she say?"

"Nothing, she’s fine," he said.

"Jed, what did she say?"

"She’s angry at you."

"At me? Why?!" Abbey exclaimed.

"I don’t know. That’s all she’d tell me. I gotta say though, I’m on the same page with her there."

"You’re pissed at me too?!"

He didn’t say anything.

"Jed!"

Still nothing.

"Talk to me, damnit."

"What do you want me to say, Abbey?"

"I want you to tell me why you’re pissed at...oh." It finally occurred to her.

"You’ve very perceptive this evening," Jed commented, sarcastically.

"You’re mad about the shower. Jed, I know I promised but...what could I do?"

"How about NOT go to the shower?"

"I couldn’t just not go, Jed. Laura Brenninger’s one of my closest colleagues," Abbey protested.

"Yeah, you could have just not gone, Abbey. But you didn’t."

"Jed, please."

"You know what? I don’t even care. I don’t _care_! I’m not fighting with you!" he exclaimed.

"No, damnit, if we’re gonna get into this, let’s get into it. Don’t let me off the hook just because I’m carrying your child, because I know goddamn well that’s what you’re doing."

"That is _not_ what I’m doing, Abigail!"

"Oh, yes, it is! And this isn’t the first time. You’re afraid that I’ll hit you with the old ‘Well, I’m the one carrying your goddamn child inside me.’ And then you’ll have nothing to rebut that with."

"God, Abbey. You can be so thick sometimes, ya know that?"

"Yeah, well. I’m right, aren’t I? So go on, let me have it. Lay it on me. Yell all ya want, there ain’t nobody in this house to hear you."

"I’m not gonna do this, Abbey."

"Go on, Jed, let it out. You know you want to. Just do it. Yell, scream, shout. Do it. You know it’s not healthy to keep things bottled up ins..."

She was cut off.

"All right, FINE! You want me to lay it on you? How’s this: these last few weeks I have done NOTHING but cater to your every need, be there whenever you needed me. The very picture of the perfect husband. And what the hell do I get? I get to stay home while you take my credit card out to play. I get to cook dinner. I get to drive the kids all over creation. I get to sit home on my _ass_ doing _nothing_ because my lovely and accomodating _wife_ promised me an evening all alone, to ourselves. Come hell, high water, fire, tornados, or green witches on broomsticks! Quote unquote! Where do I fit into your life here, Abbey? You’re at the hospital, you’re out with Jenny, you’re out alone with the girls, you’re at showers, you’re at parties, you’re buying furniture. You’re doing everything without me!"

He paused when he noticed her staring at him with tears in her eyes. He had been too harsh, too loud, too direct. He knew it. But he wasn’t done yet. He had to get this out.

"When you came home that night, crying your eyes out over the unmentionable "A" word, I was there. I listened to you all night. I held you while you were shaking, trembling, scared out of your _mind_. And I didn’t even preach! Not once. You committed a mortal _sin_ , and I didn’t say _anything_ about it! And then what happens? You run the hell away! You run away from me, the kids, the situation. And I’m left sitting worrying about you all night, so much, in fact, that our _daughter_ ran _away_. Why? Because I was busy worrying about you, damnit! "

Her jaw dropped slightly and she gasped.

"Jesus, Abbey...I’m sorry. I..."

She shook her head.

"No. You’re right," she whispered.

"No, that was uncalled for, I shouldn’t have..."

"You’re right. About all of it. I was wrong."

He did a double take. Did she just say...

"You were wrong?"

"Yes, I was wrong. And I’m sorry. I haven’t been treating you fairly," Abbey admitted.

"It’s ok," he said, quietly.

She reached over and took his hand.

"I am so sorry, Jed."

"I know. It’s ok, I forgive you."

Abbey smiled, then leaned in and gave him a gentle, lingering kiss.

"I’m sorry," she whispered again, leaning her forehead against his and closing her eyes.

What could he say to that? She had him wrapped around her finger. One kiss from Abigail Bartlet and he was done. He kissed her again, this time as proof that he truly had forgiven her.

"Jed."

"Yeah?"

She put down her book down on the nightstand, finally.

"You know, we haven’t discussed this yet."

"Discussed what?"

"The baby."

He looked at incredulously.

"Which baby."

She glanced down at her stomach.

"This baby."

He grinned and turned on his side to look at her.

"What about ‘this baby’?"

"Well, we haven’t talked about it...at all. We’ve spent so much time discussing Liz..." Abbey answered.

"What do you want to discuss?"

"Anything. Everything. I mean, haven’t you been thinking about it?"

Jed felt horrible—he really hadn’t thought about their baby at all. He’d been so concerned with Liz and her baby. In fact, there’d been times that he had actually forgotten Abbey was pregnant.

"Abbey..."

"Jed, it’s ok. I know."

"I’m sorry."

"I know. But...haven’t you even thought about...the sex?"

He chuckled.

"Oh, I love the sex. That part I do know."

"The gender, Jed!" She said with a laugh.

"Oh, right."

"Don’t you...kind of wish for a boy?" She asked, timidly.

"Abbey. Honey."

"I’m serious."

"Abbey, whether this child is boy, girl, or beast, I don’t care. I don’t."

"Well you know what I think?"

He smiled at her.

"What do you think?"

"I think it’s a boy. It feels like a boy."

"Come on. Now really. Can you imagine us with a boy?"

She blushed.

"No. But I know it would make you happy."

"Abbey, our girls make me happier than anything. You make me happier than anything. Having a son could never change that."

Abbey sighed.

"God, why are you perfect?"

"It’s a gift, toots."

"A little conceited, are we?"

"Maybe just a little," Jed answered with a smirk.

"I’m sorry about tonight, ya know."

"I know you are."

"I’ll make it up to you," Abbey promised. 

"I know you will. But how..."

"Well, for starters, I could do this..." She ran her fingers across her chest and down past his stomach.

"Abbey."

"Mmm hmm?"

"Before we...you know. I have something I wanna say."

"Really? Something more important than...this? Why, I declare! This is a first, Representative," Abbey said, pulling her hand away.

"I wanted to talk to you about all the stuff you bought."

"Today? We just went clothes shopping."

"No, yesterday. The furniture. For the baby."

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked.

"Do you really think that was wise?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"What was wise?"

"Buying all that furniture. You know, so soon."

She frowned; he hesitated before continuing.

"Say what you’re gonna say, Jed."

"It’s just that...you’ve already had previous two miscarriages and now...well, you’re not exactly a spring chicken anymore."

Abbey glared at him.

"I mean, do you really think it’s wise to be doing this already?"

"You have a really remarkable way of ruining a good thing, buddy."

"Abbey, I’m just trying to be realistic here."

"Well, I don’t wanna hear it!"

"I just don’t want you to set yourself up for failure! That’s all," Jed said.

"For failure. For failure?! I don’t _believe_ you!"

"Abbey! Listen to me. I don’t want to see you get hurt."

"Well, gee, I appreciate that but I’m just fine, thank you."

"Abbey, you know that I..."

"Now you listen to me, Jed. I am going to have this baby. We are going to have this baby. No more miscarriages. I can feel it. This is it. I’m forty-one, damnit, and this is our last chance. It’s gonna happen."

"Ok." He smiled reassuringly.

"Now." She grinned. "Where were we..."


	3. Semi-Charmed Life 3

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**by:** Skye

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet, Elizabeth Bartlet-Westin, Ellie Bartlet, Zoey Bartlet, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Comedy, Romance, Pre-WH  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Life with the Bartlets & Co. in 1987. Follows "Happy Birthday, Baby" and "Bad Reputation"

Ellie Bartlet was extremely perceptive for an eleven-year-old. For a girl so young, she understood more about life and people than most sixteen-year-olds. Maybe it was an insatiable need for knowledge, maybe it was her surroundings. Being the middle child of a doctor and a Nobel prize-winning politician certainly had an affect on her. There were times it seemed to Ellie that she was the one taking care of her whole family. Both her mother and father, despite being great parents, spent much of their time working. Ellie didn’t so much blame them as miss them. Her older sister, at the age of sixteen, smart as she was, was inclined to get herself into jams from time to time. Her younger sister, being only six, was too young to understand most things and thus tended to rely on Ellie to explain and elaborate upon everything for her. And Ellie was the shy one, the smart one, the polite one, and it got her nowhere. It got her no attention, no recognition, nothing. Such is the life of a middle child, or so she told herself. But now that her mother was pregnant again, what would that make her? No longer the middle child. So, what then? In a family of four children, there is no middle child. Without that title, what other excuse would Ellie have? She would have no excuse for hiding in the shadows, for keeping quiet even when she had something to say. She would have to speak up, to be heard. She would have to rebel, to be noticed.

But rebelling just wasn’t in her nature. She wasn’t angry. She was concerned. She was scared. The events of the past month had shaken her and thrown her off-balance. For once, nothing was clear to her. She didn’t know what the future would hold for her family, and that frightened her. Their once stable family life had been disturbed and thus, had disturbed her.

**

The next morning, Abbey was up early. Not by choice, however. She spent most of the morning sick in the bathroom. When she pulled herself together and got washed up and ready for the morning, she trekked outside of the bedroom for the first time that day to see what was going on in the house. The house was still empty as it had been the evening before. She found Jed sitting outside on the front porch smoking a cigarette.

"Put it out, Jed."

He jumped, not having realized she was there. He immediately extinguished the cigarette.

"Morning, Sunshine."

"Uh huh." She sat down beside him on the porch swing.

"It’s about time you got up."

"I’ve been up. Throwing up, that is."

"How do you feel now?" He asked.

"Better, I suppose."

"I have a surprise for you."

"You do? Really?"

"Absolutely."

"What is it?!"

"Come on."

He grabbed her hand, brought her inside, and up the stairs. He stopped in front of the closed door of the guest room.

"Close your eyes."

She reluctantly did as she was told, and he opened the door and lead her into the room.

"Open."

The room was completely empty.

"Your surprise is...that we’ve been robbed?"

"No! I did it!"

"You took all of t he  furniture out of our guest room and I’m supposed to be happy about this?"

"Abbey! This isn’t the guest room anymore, as of today. It’s the baby’s room."

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Jed."

"I wanted to make up for last night, what I said about buying the furniture too soon."

"Wow."

"We’re going to transform this room into something fit for a child!" He grinned.

"We?"

"You and me."

"We’re gonna do this...ourselves?"

"You bet we are. Summer project, baby."

She grinned and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she said, sincerely, giving him a kiss.

"Well, you made up last night to me. I wanted to do the same for you."

"Yeah, but my make up didn’t really require me doing much."

He looked at her in disbelief.

"You know what I mean!"

"It’s sad, but yes I do."

"But Jed...how are we going to do this room if we don’t know yet if it’s a boy or a girl?" Abbey asked.

"Abbey. I know you’re convinced it’s going to be a boy, but it’s gonna be a girl. Face it. We’re not cut out for a son and you know it."

"Doesn’t mean God won’t throw us a curve ball."

"Abbey."

"Ok, ok, you’re right. It’s a girl."

"Thank you."

"Now all we need to do is think of a name..." She said, putting her arm around him and walking him out of the room.

When the doorbell rang at April Caulfield’s house, her mother answered.

"Hi, Elizabeth! Haven’t seen you in awhile."

"Yeah, I’ve been...pretty busy."

"How are you doing?"

"Really good. Thank you."

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"I’m just looking for my sister, Mrs. Caulfield. Is Ellie here?" Liz asked.

"She’s upstairs with April. I’ll go get her."

"No, it’s ok, I’ll go. Thanks though."

Liz walked inside the house and walked upstairs, then knocked on April’s bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"It’s Liz." 

Ellie opened the door.

"Hi."

"Come on, I’m gonna take you home."

"We live right across the street, Liz. I’m not five."

"Get your stuff, smartass, we’re leaving."

"Whatever."

Ellie disappeared into the room and returned with her bag.

"Let’s go. Say goodbye to April."

"Bye, April," Ellie said, gloomily.

Before they left the house, Liz called out a goodbye to Mrs. Caulfield and they were gone.

"Why is Uncle Leo’s car here?" Ellie asked.

"Cuz I stole it."

"What?!"

"I borrowed it, Elllie, what do you think? Get in."

They both got into the car, Ellie reluctantly.

When Liz started the car and began driving, Ellie asked, "Where are we going?"

"To Uncle Leo’s house, to drop off his car."

"Why did you come and get me, Liz?"

"Cuz we gotta talk, El."

"Oh, man. Who sent you? Mom or Dad?"

"Neither. And they don’t know I’m doing this, so don’t you think about telling them," Liz demanded.

"Fine, whatever. Talk."

"Look. You’re eleven. You’re smarter than most people you’re age and I think emotionally, you are my equivalent. And...although that isn’t saying much, it means I know something’s up and you’re going to tell me right now."

"Nothing to tell."

"Ellie."

"What?!"

"At least tell me who you’re pissed at."

"That was a pretty dumb question."

"Then I guess it deserves a pretty dumb answer. It’s Mom, isn’t it?" Liz said.

"Maybe."

"It is."

"Maybe."

"What did she do?"

"I didn’t say it was Mom!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it is. You really hurt her last night  when you snapped like that."

"Good."

"Come on, Ellie. Why are you so mad at her?"

"I’m not mad at her," Ellie admitted, quietly.

"Oh, really. You’re not. You’re such a liar."

"I’m serious!"

Liz was taken aback.

"Well...what is it then?"

"It’s nothing."

"Tell me!"

Ellie sighed.

"Do you remember that night? That I had the nightmare?"

"Oh, jeez. Oh, God. Yeah."

"Yeah."

"That’s all? You’re gonna make me figure this out myself, aren’t you?"

"I’m just kind of freaked out. That’s it."

"So you’re snapping at everybody?" Liz said.

"Yeah. I don’t know."

"Why don’t you just talk to Mom about it? I don’t think she even knows you...know."

"She doesn’t know."

"Then talk to her!"

"I don’t know how!" Ellie shouted in a sudden outburst of anger.

"Like you always have, Ellie."

"I can’t."

"Yeah, you can. I can."

"Yeah, you all can. Everyone knows how to talk to her but me."

"You used to know how. You guys are so close," Liz said.

"I don’t know. Maybe I’ll try."

"Good."

"If she ever decides to pay any attention to me."

"Just talk to her, Ellie, stop being so dramatic."

"Can we go home now?"

Liz laughed.

"Yeah, but we’re gonna have to get Uncle Leo or Aunt Jenny to drive us home."

Ellie managed a laugh as well.

"This drive was so pointless, you know that?"

"Yeah, it really was," Liz admitted. "But at least I got you to talk."

**

By the time Jenny dropped Liz and Ellie off at their house, both of them were feeling much better. Ellie was fully prepared to ready to talk to her mother, and Liz was proud of her. But when they walked in the door, nobody came to greet them.

"Mom?! Dad?" Liz called, walking through the house.

"Liz! Over here."

Liz walked over to Ellie; she was holding a note.

_Girls,_

_Your mother and I picked up Zoey and went to Home Depot. We’ll probably go out for lunch afterwards. There’s a twenty on the table if you want to order something for lunch. We’ll be back this afternoon._

_Love, Dad._

Liz looked at Ellie, sympathetically, and she instantly knew that any intention Ellie had of talking to her mother was now gone with the wind.


	4. Semi-Charmed Life 4

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**by:** Skye

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet, Elizabeth Bartlet-Westin, Ellie Bartlet, Zoey Bartlet, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Comedy, Romance, Pre-WH  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Life with the Bartlets & Co. in 1987. Follows "Happy Birthday, Baby" and "Bad Reputation"

"Great," Ellie said.

"There’s no way they could have known, El," Liz said.

"It’s a sign."

"It’s not a sign." Liz rolled her eyes.

"It is. It’s a sign."

"Yeah, ok." She sighed. "So what do you wanna do, do you wanna order a pizza or what?"

"Yeah, I guess. Call it in."

"Ok." Liz turned to go into the kitchen.

"Liz?"

Liz whipped around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for trying."

She shrugged.

"It was nothing."

Ellie walked into the kitchen with her.

"You know what’s weird?" Ellie asked.

"What?" Liz responded, rummaging through the menu drawer.

"It’s weird how like, you and I can talk and stuff. It’s like we’re the same age, but we’re not."

Liz laughed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"But don’t you think it’s weird?"

"It’s not weird, it’s cool."

"But you’re like...the only person I can talk to."

"Ellie."

"I’m serious. I don’t act...normal around anyone but my family. I’m all shy and stuff."

"I know," Liz agreed, quietly. "But that’s why we’re family. If you can’t be yourself around family, who can you be yourself around?"

Ellie smiled.

"Nobody."

"That’s right. Now. Pepperoni or plain?"

"Mushrooms!"

"Ugh. You’re so weird," Liz said.

"Mushrooms!"

"Fine. Pepperoni and mushrooms.  But you’re picking the mushrooms off my slices."

Ellie grinned.

"Kay."

An hour later, the two girls were sprawled out on the couch, exhausted after having finished an entire large pizza all by themselves. Ellie was leaning back on the couch and Liz was laying across it, with her feet on Ellie’s lap.

"That was some pizza," Liz said.

"I can’t believe we ate all that."

"I can. I’m eating for two, remember?"

Ellie giggled.

"Oh yeah. What’s my excuse?"

"You’re a growing girl, Eleanor! You must eat!" Liz proclaimed, as if imitating a teacher.

"Famous last words."

Elizabeth laughed.

"What?" Ellie asked.

"I just didn’t expect that to come out of your mouth."

"Why?"

"Can’t remember the last time I heard an eleven-year-old say that."

"I read it in a book," Ellie explained.

"Likely story. Read anything good lately?"

"I finished _Great Expectations_ last night."

Liz sat upright in shock.

"Great Expections? Like, Charles Dickens- _Great Expectations_?"

"Yeah!" Ellie said, matter-of-factly.

"Jeez! I didn’t read that till 8th grade, and that’s only because Mrs. Tierney made me!"

"I liked it."

"Wow."

"I liked _Tender Is The Night_ better though."

"You’ve stumped me. What’s that?" Liz asked.

"F. Scott Fitzgerald."

"Means nothing to me."

"He wrote _The Great Gatsby_!"

"Oh, I think we have to read that next year in English. Is it good?"

" _Tender Is The Night_ is better."

"Why is it better?" Liz questioned.

"Because it’s about a doctor."

"Yeah?"

"Well, a psychiatrist. But he’s still a doctor. He’s married to a mental patient. Well, ex-mental patient."

"That’s pretty twisted," Liz commented with a laugh.

Ellie remained serious.

"It’s not funny though. It was a really sad book. I cried at the end."

"Oh."

"You should read it."

"I don’t know, Ellie. I’m not really into the classic stuff. You and Dad are the nerdy ones."

"Hey! Mom reads the classics too."

"Well, you and Dad are still nerdy."

"Looks like _you_ are the eleven-year-old in this relationship, and I’m sixteen," Ellie said.

"Wow. That makes me a pregnant eleven-year-old. That’s one for the Guinness Book."

"Hey, Liz?"

"What?"

"Do you remember the first time Mom had a miscarriage?"

Elizabeth paused.

"Um, whoa. That was pretty random, El."

"Yeah. But do you?"

"Umm...that was like nine years ago, Ellie. I was seven," Liz replied.

"Then you remember?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Like how did everyone react?" Ellie asked.

"Well, it wasn’t exactly the best of times, Eleanor," Liz answered.

"Tell me about it."

"I don’t know. Dad took some time off from teaching, not too long though. Maybe a week or two."

"And Mom?"

Liz paused while she tried to remember.

"Mom..."

"What, Liz?"

"I remember Mom wouldn’t come out of their bedroom."

"What? For like a few hours?"

"No. For like...days," Liz answered, shuddering at the memory.

"Days?!"

"Yeah. She wouldn’t let anyone in but Dad. And that was only sometimes. He spent a few nights on the couch, I think."

"Was she mad at him?" Ellie asked, curiously.

"No, she wasn’t mad. I don’t know what it was. But she wouldn’t...let him touch her either. She’d pull away every time he tried to. That went on long after she went back to work and stuff. I remember it scared me a little, because she wouldn’t really talk to anyone. But I didn’t read too much into it back then."

"What happened to me?"

"You were only two then, I think. Dad took care of us for awhile. That’s why he took off work. To take care of us. All of us."

"And that was Jilly?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah. Jillian."

"I called her Jilly?"

"Yeah. God, you were so excited. You didn’t really understand, but you couldn’t wait for Jilly to come," Liz responded.

"I wonder why they didn’t name Zoey Jillian. I would have thought..."

"For the same reason they didn’t name you Elizabeth. They already had a daughter named Jillian."

"Yeah, but Jillian was a miscarriage."

"Doesn’t matter. To Mom and Dad, both Jillian and Gracelynne were their daughters. Our sisters. Whether or not they made it out of the womb."

Ellie turned quiet, ruminating on all she had just been told.

"What about the second miscarriage? Gracelynne?" She asked, finally.

"You remember Gracelynne, Ellie. It was only three years ago."

"I know, but I want you to describe it to me."

Liz shook her head.

"No, I don’t want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I don’t!" Liz exclaimed.

"Liz!"

"Why are you making me do this?!"

"I don’t know," Ellie answered, softly. "I want you to tell me that the memories I have of it are wrong."

Liz knew exactly what she was talking about.

"They’re not wrong, Ellie."

~~~~~~

__

_ February 2nd, 1984 _

"Abbey!" Jed called up from the bottom of the stairs. "Abbey!"

"What, Jed? And lower your voice, for God’s sake. The kids are still sleeping."

"Don’t forget about the State Dinner tonight."

"You’ve reminded me about ten times this morning." She came over and stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at him.

"I know, but this is just really important for my re-election campaign. And it’s not every day we get to go to the White House."

"I realize that, babe, and I will not forget. My shift ends at three. I’ll have plenty of time to get ready."

"Ok. I’ll be here at six sharp to pick you up. I’ll already be dressed, I’m getting dressed at the office. Be ready when I get here."

"I will be," she said, walking down the stairs.

"Six sharp, Abigail."

"I heard you the first time, Josiah." She was standing in front of him now.

"Did you get a sitter for the girls?"

She looked at him with confusion

"No. We don’t need a sitter anymore, Jed. Liz is thirteen now and perfectly capable of keeping an eye on Ellie and Zoey for a few mere hours."

"Oh, right."

"Man, you really are preoccupied about this dinner, aren’t you?"

"Yeah. It’s just that it’s really..."

"Important. I know."

"Yeah. I gotta go."

"Ok." She smiled. "Hey, today’s the 2nd."

"Yeah? And?"

"Four months left. To the day." She glanced down at her stomach.

Jed grinned.

"And I’m counting the days."

"Yeah, sure ya are." She rolled her eyes.

He leaned in and kiss her.

"I’ll see you at six."

"Indeed you will."

"Six, Abbey!" He repeated.

"Six, Jed."

"Be ready!"

"I will be ready. Now go."

"Ok." He kissed her again. "Bye."

"Bye!"


	5. Semi-Charmed Life 5

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**by:** Skye

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet, Elizabeth Bartlet-Westin, Ellie Bartlet, Zoey Bartlet, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Comedy, Romance, Pre-WH  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Life with the Bartlets & Co. in 1987. Follows "Happy Birthday, Baby" and "Bad Reputation"

Ellie knocked on Liz’s bedroom door that night, and proceeded to just walk right in.

"What’s up, El?"

"Did we get named?"

"What?"

"Before we were born. Had Mom and Dad already given us names too?"

Liz paused for a moment, trying to figure out the significance of her sister’s question.

"No."

"No?" Ellie repeated.

"We weren’t named."

"Not even Zoey?"

"No."

"Liz..."

"I know what you’re thinking."

"Do you think they named this one yet?" Ellie asked, nervously.

"I don’t know. Come on."

"Liz, I’m scared," Ellie admitted, as they speed-walked through the halls.

"Shh!"

They ran downstairs into the living room, where Jed, Abbey, and Zoey were sitting.

"Uh, guys?" Liz said, announcing their presence in the room.

They turned around.

"Yep?"

"Question."

"Shoot," Jed said.

"Have you given this baby...a name yet?" Elizabeth asked, almost trembling.

Jed and Abbey smiled proudly at each other.

"Chelsea. Why?"

**

Liz and Ellie started back upstairs hurriedly.

"You’re not superstitious, are you?" Ellie asked, worriedly.

"No. Of course not," she lied.

Ellie could see right through it.

"I am too," Ellie said.

"Oh God."

"What now?"

"Two words."

"What?"

"Father Moriarty."

**

After all the kids had gone to bed, Jed and Abbey sat on the floor of the nearly empty guest room.

"Pink paint?" Jed asked.

"Check," Abbey replied with a quick nod.

"Purple paint?"

"Check."

"Paintbrushes?"

"Uhh...check."

"Furniture?"

"In the basement but...check."

"Stencils?"

"Check."

"Hammer?"

"Check."

"Nails?"

"Damnit."

"You forgot the nails, Abbey?! What the hell is the hammer good for then?"

"You forgot the nails too!"

"Ok, I’ll pick those up after work tomorrow. Shelves?"

"Check."

"Drill?"

"Check."

"What else is there?" He asked.

"I don’t know, I’m just the checker!"

"And an adorable checker at that."

"How kind of you to say," she replied, coyly.

"When should we start?"

"Hmm...how about the day before my due date?"

"Not gonna work, Abbey. We’ll start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Tomorrow."

"But I have the night shift tomorrow..." She protested.

"No, you don’t, I checked your schedule already."        

"Then I’m gonna switch to the night shift."

"We start tomorrow night, Abbey."

"Fine."

"I thought you would be happier about this!" Jed said.

"I am! I just...well, you know I’m not very...good with my hands."

"You’re a doctor. A surgeon, even."

"Well, this is a different kind of work altogether. I’m not handy at all. You know that."

"That’s why I’ll be here too."

"Jed. Please. You’re not much better than I am."

"Untrue! I built that treehouse in the backyard."

"Yeah, and that’s why it’s on the grass now and not up in the tree."

"You’re mean, Abbey."

"Deal with it, gumdrop."

"We start tomorrow," Jed said.

"Tomorrow it is." 


	6. Semi-Charmed Life 6

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**by:** Skye

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet, Elizabeth Bartlet-Westin, Ellie Bartlet, Zoey Bartlet, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Comedy, Romance, Pre-WH  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Life with the Bartlets & Co. in 1987. Follows "Happy Birthday, Baby" and "Bad Reputation"

1984

By 5:45, Abbey was completely ready for the dinner. She was wearing a long, light purple sleeveless satin dress, designed by Armani. It was her first time wearing it out, and she was excited that the first time she got to show it off, the President would be seeing it and she would be in the White House.

Liz had taken Ellie and Zoey to the Smithsonian, because it was a requirement for a school project of Ellie’s. They took the bus, because public transportation, oddly, was one of three-year-old Zoey’s favorite things.

To pass the time before Jed arrived, Abbey picked up the phone and called Jenny.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hey. You’re going tonight, right?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep. Are you already dressed?"

"Yeah."

"You’re kidding right."

"No..."

"You’re never ready early. What’s going on with you?"

"Nothing’s wrong with me! I don’t know how it happened, but I have officially finished getting dressed with time to spare," Abbey replied, proudly.

"Way to go, Abs."

"Thank you very much, dahling."

"So, are you nervous?" Jenny had met the President numerous times before. This was nothing to her.

"A little. But not really. He’s a Repulibcan. Screw ‘em."

"Abbey! He’s the President!"

"I know. I’m a little excited, to be honest. But not really nervous. I’ll have Jed beside me."

"Wish I could say the same for Leo. He can’t stay in one place for more than a few seconds at these dinners. He’s always running around, making sure he talks to every single person in the place. Chances are, I’ll be on my own most of the night. But I don’t really mind. I have business to accomplish at this dinner anyway."

"Well, Jed’ll be campaigning. He’s in complete campaign mode right now. But I know he’ll just drag me along with him everywhere. He says my M.D. makes him look good. How, I’ll never know."

Jenny laughed.

"So where are the girls tonight?"

"At the Smithsonian. They’ll be home soon, and Liz’ll be in charge for a bit. What about Mallory?"

"Oh, she wants to come with us so badly. But she’ll be home tonight too."

"You should drop her off here on your way, she can stay with the girls."

"She’ll never get any homework done if she’s at your house, Abbey," Jenny said.

"True. Ooh, ouch."

"What’s the matter?"

"Nothing, it’s probably just indigestion," Abbey answered.

"Well, take something. You don’t want to be nauseous when you’re shaking hands with the President, now, do you?"

Abbey laughed.

"Yeah, I’m gonna go take something right now. I’ll see you tonight?"

"Yep, I’ll need you to save me."

"That’s what I’m here for. Bye, Jen."

"Bye!"

Abbey hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen. As she stood rummaging through the cabinet to find some Tums, she felt a warm, wet feeling on her legs. When she looked down, there was a pool of blood at her feet. She dropped the Tums and slowly slid to the ground. It was exactly 6pm.

~~~

1987

Ellie was up early the next morning. By 7am, she was already dressed in semi-formal clothes and, with a bible in hand, she moseyed downstairs. Jed was sitting with Zoey at the breakfast table. In just a few minutes, he would be off to work and Zoey would be off to watch cartoons.

"Hey, Dad. Hi, Zoey."

"Morning, El," Zoey said.

"Good morning, early bird! Why so early? And why the bible?" Jed asked.

"Oh, I’m going to church."

"You’re going to church? It’s Monday."

"I know," Ellie replied.

"Why are you going to church then?"

"Just have some questions for Father Moriarty."

"I can answer your questions, Ellie. I did almost become a priest, you know," Jed said.

"I know, Dad, but I need to talk to Father."

"Should I be nervous about this, Eleanor?"

"No, everything’s good."

"You’re walking?"

"Yeah, it’s not far."

"Leave a note for Liz so she knows where you are when she gets up," Jed requested.

"Ok, I will. Where’s Mom?"

"She caught the early shift at the hospital this morning."

"Ok. I’ll see you later, Dad. Bye, Zoey."

Jed had a feeling something was going on with his middle daughter, especially after Friday night’s outburst, but he wasn’t about to say anything just yet. That was more Abbey’s area of expertise, and he wouldn’t want to deprive her of the joy she gets interrogating innocent children on their whereabouts. Plus, he had a feeling this was bigger than that.


	7. Semi-Charmed Life 7

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**by:** Skye

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet, Elizabeth Bartlet-Westin, Ellie Bartlet, Zoey Bartlet, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Comedy, Romance, Pre-WH  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Life with the Bartlets & Co. in 1987. Follows "Happy Birthday, Baby" and "Bad Reputation"

Elizabeth Bartlet was bored. There were plenty of things for her to do, plenty of things she SHOULD do, yes, but that didn’t meant she wanted to do them. Ellie was still at church, and Zoey was glued to the television screen—Sesame Street’ll do that to kids. So, Liz wandered upstairs. It wasn’t very exciting. Nothing upstairs she hadn’t seen before. Her gaze fell upon the door to the attic.

"Ooh," Liz said with a squeal of excitement.

She gravitated toward the door, slowly opened it, and ascended the stairs up to the attic. She wandered around the poorly lighted, dusty space and looked for something to keep her occupied. Attics were always occupying kids in movies. Why not her too? That was when she noticed her parents’ trunk in the corner. She remembered them debating on whether or not to bring the trunk to DC from Manchester, but she never knew what was inside it. Until now, she never wondered.

Liz cautiously walked over and sat beside the trunk, staring at it. It was as if she expected the cover to fly open on its own, as if it was magical or something.

"You never know," Liz whispered to herself. "Mom and Dad could be hiding bodies up here for all I know."

She unlatched the top and opened the trunk. It was filled with old, yellowing letters and photographs—none of which she’d ever seen before.

"Wow."

She picked up a random photograph. It was a picture of her parents, circa 1967. Not only her parents, but also Leo and Jenny. The two couples stood side by side, grinning, at the beach. It was weird to see them all together so long ago. They were so young, so different. As she put the picture down, she wondered if they had gotten what they wanted out of life. She highly doubted any of them expected to be where they were now.

Liz picked up another picture, labeled ‘Sightseeing- 1968,’ this time of her parents alone. They were in London, where they’d lived the first few years of their marriage, and where Liz was born three years later. She lightly ran her fingers over the photograph and marveled at how happy they seemed- she’d never seen anyone look so happy before in her life. It was as if there was no place in the world they’d rather be. They were remarkable.

**

When Ellie arrived at the church, she was stunned by the silence. She’d never seen it so quiet. It was always bustling with people, talking and laughing—enthuastic about their faith. And if the people were quiet, Father Moriarty was speaking- loud, insightful, persuasive, and seemingly all-knowing. She walked gingerly down the aisle and found Father Moriarty sitting quietly, head bowed, in the front pew.

"Father?"

Father Moriarty looked up and a smile crept over his face.

"Eleanor."

"Hi, Father."

His smile was soon replaced with an expression of worry.

"What’s wrong? Is everything all right?"

"Oh! No, everything’s fine."

"It’s Monday morning. Shouldn’t you be in school?" Father asked.

"It’s summer, Father."

"Ah, yes. So it is. Well. We missed you yesterday."

"Oh- um, yes, we had kind of an...off weekend."

"It’s rare that your father misses a Sunday," Father pointed out.

"I know. We’ll be here next Sunday, I promise."

"Good, good. Now. What can I do for you?"

Ellie sat beside him, looking at her feet.

"Eleanor?"

She remained quiet.

"Well, perhaps we should ease into whatever it is you have to tell me with small talk. How’s that?"

Ellie nodded.

"All right then. How is your sister doing?"

"I’m guessing you mean Elizabeth, so she’s doing really good, actually."

"She’s a good kid, Ellie. Despite her obvious shortcomings, a good kid nonetheless. I’ve been praying for her."

"I’m sure she...appreciates that, Father."

"And your parents? How are they?"

"Good. Like always," Ellie replied.

"How’s that?"

"Nothing."

"You must be excited to have a new brother or sister soon, hmm?" Father asked.

"Yeah. Um, actually that’s why I’m here."

"Why?"

"Father, what does God say about superstition?" Ellie asked.

"The Word of God reigns supreme above all superstition, Eleanor."

"Yeah. What about patterns?"

"Patterns?" Father repeated.

"You know. Noticing things happening again and again, and have things in common."

"Yes, the term pattern is something I’m familiar with. I’m just not certain in what context."

"The usual context."

"Eleanor, you’re making this very difficult for me to follow."

"I’m sorry," she said, quietly.

"Why don’t you just tell me what you came here to tell me."

"Well, it’s more than that. I want your opinion."

"My opinion?"

"Yes."

"What on?" He asked.

"Now, see. Do you remember, a few years ago, when my mother had a miscarriage?"

"Now how could I forget that, Ellie? I saw your father more during that period of time than any other."

Ellie nodded.

"My mother also had another miscarriage. Before Zoey."

Father Moriarty thought for a moment.

"Yes, I believe your father mentioned it to me."

"Both miscarriages were named."

"I’m sorry?"

"Mom and Dad gave both of them names before they were born."

"Ah, yes. Ok."

"But me and my sisters..."

"My sisters and I..."

"My sisters and I weren’t given names."

"You’ve lost me, I’m afraid," Father admitted.

"Before we were born. Mom and Dad didn’t have names planned for us before we were born."

"Ok..."

"Do you see the pattern?"

"I fear I do not."

Ellie sighed.

"The children my mother miscarried had pre-planned names. And me and....my sisters and I didn’t."

"Keep going."

"We’re alive! They aren’t!"

"Ah."

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Do you think it means anything?"

"What?"

"Mom and Dad already named this baby. Chelsea. They named her. Just like the others," Ellie explained.

"I see."

"Well?"

"I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Ellie," Father replied.

"Why not?"

"God doesn’t work like that. You’re reading far too much into this."

"How do you know?"

"Ellie, there’s a reason you came to me, and I hope that reason is trust. If you trust me, you’ll believe what I’m telling you."

"But I’m scared."

"I can plainly see that. Your concern will not go unnoticed," he said.

"But who will notice it?"

"God."

"Is it going to change anything?"

"God has a plan, Ellie."

"Yeah, I know God has a plan, God always has a plan. But it’s not always a good plan."

"He knows what’s best."

"How is a dead child ever what’s best?!"

"Eleanor."

"I’m sorry. I can’t help it. Whatever happened to ‘Thou Shalt Not Murder.’ God does it too! Every day, hundreds, thousands of people die! Natural causes. What is natural causes but God’s hand snatching the life out of them? Like an ordinary murderer."

"Eleanor! There is no need for you to talk like this in God’s house!"

"This is the only place he’ll hear me."

"God hears you, Ellie."

"Then he doesn’t speak English because he’s getting it all wrong," Ellie said.

"You’re blaming God for something that hasn’t even happened, Ellie."

Ellie paused. This was true.

"Well. I’m gonna take your word for it. For now."

"I think that’s a very good idea," Father said.

"I hope it is."

"Have you heard of summer projects, Ellie?"

"Yes," Ellie answered, pouting slightly.

"Well, I suggest you engage in one."

"And do what?"

"Find your faith. Rediscover, more like."

"I have a better idea," Ellie said.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Ellie stood up quickly.

"I’m sorry, Father, I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"The library."

**

An hour after discovering the trunk in the attic, Elizabeth had sorted the letters and photographs and organized them into neat little piles. They were classified by year, ranging from 1967 to 1975. She had looked at all the pictures already, but hadn’t yet garnered up enough courage to read the letters. She was eager to, yet she was a little apprehensive of what she would find. From the looks of the photographs, Liz could only assume the letters were just as interesting. When she finally felt courageous enough, she picked up the first letter from 1967 and read it.

_March 30 th, 1967_

_Dear Abbey,_

_Spring break was far too fleeting, yet so much has happened. I met you and had my life’s direction altered, all in a mere two weeks. It’s surreal. And now you’re so far away. Two more months of this writing, until I can see you again. It’ll be the longest two months of my life, I’m sure._

_Also, I’m speaking to the dean tomorrow, about changing my major. Then I’ll have to speak to some of the priests and apologize, I guess. I don’t know the right way to go about this. I don’t want to hurt anyone. And what if they ask me why? What am I supposed to say? I met a girl? I doubt that’ll be good enough for them. But it’s good enough for me, and it’s good enough for you, so nothing else matters. Then there’s the issue of my parents. I haven’t dared tell them yet. I think they were a little suspicious when I brought you to dinner last week, but they probably assume it’s just a phase I’m going through, an infatuation. I hope you don’t think that too. I know it’s only been two weeks, but I can assure you, mere infatuation is not what this is. I hope you know that._

_Write back soon- I’m going crazy without you._

_-Jed_

Elizabeth smiled. She knew that her father was studying to become a priest, then changed his mind. But she had no idea it was because of her mother. She had naturally assumed that her mother came later. Liz was so wrapped up in this thought that she nearly forgot about Ellie, who certainly should have been home by then.


	8. Semi-Charmed Life 8

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**by:** Skye

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet, Elizabeth Bartlet-Westin, Ellie Bartlet, Zoey Bartlet, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Comedy, Romance, Pre-WH  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Life with the Bartlets & Co. in 1987. Follows "Happy Birthday, Baby" and "Bad Reputation"

Father Moriarty sat in the same pew he had occupied before Ellie left. When Sister Mary walked over to him, he looked up.

"Sister?"

"You have a phone call, Father."

"Yes? Who from?" Father asked.

"Elizabeth Bartlet, Father."

"All right. I’ll be right there."

A moment later, he picked up the telephone in the rectory.

"Hello, Elizabeth," he said, jovially.

"Hi, Father."

"How are you?"

"I’m good, thanks, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you. What can I do for you?" Father asked.

"Uh, is my sister there?"

"No, dear, she left here close to an hour ago."

"Oh, she did? Did she mention where she was..."

"The library."

"She said she was going to the library?"

"That’s what I inferred, yes," he replied.

"Ok. Thank you very much, Father."

"You’re welcome, Elizabeth. Goodbye."

**

Ellie sat alone at a table in the absolutely silent library. The table was covered by books—books about pregnancy, miscarriage, infancy, and even religion, superstition, and old wives’ tales. A large book titled ‘Pre-Natal Complications’ was open before her. Ellie traced the words with her finger and squinted her eyes as she read. She groaned and pushed the book away from her in frustration, then stomped her feet, below the table, a few times. After her mini-tantrum, she dropped her head onto the book and let her hair cover her face. A few seconds later, she felt a tap on her shoulder and jerked up her head. A young, average-sized blonde woman stood before her.

"Are you all right?"

"Um, yeah. Yeah, fine."

"You’ve got a lot of books on your table for someone so young."

"I’m doing research. And I can’t understand most of it," Ellie admitted.

"Well, what are you researching?"

"A lot of stuff."

"Maybe...I can help you."

"Do you work here?" Ellie asked.

"Last time I checked." She held out her hand. "I’m Rebecca Wright. Becky. I’m a librarian here."

Ellie felt important as she shook Rebecca’s hand. It made her feel like an adult.

"Ellie Bartlet."

"Hi, Ellie. Can I sit?"

"Oh. Sure."

"So what do we have here?" Becky asked, lifting up the book to look at it’s title. "Pre-Natal Complications, huh? School project?"

"No," Ellie answered, quietly.

"Just...general interest?"

"No."

"Well?"

"My mother’s pregnant."

"Oh! Well, that’s wonderful, Ellie."

"I’m nervous."

"Why’s that?" Becky questioned.

"She’s had two miscarriages before. I don’t want it to happen again."

"Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. But I’m sure everything will be fine."

"She’s too old."

"What?"

"She’s forty-one. She’s too old to be having a baby," Ellie said.

"Oh, no she’s not. It’s a little on the late side, but I wouldn’t say she’s too old."

"How do you know though?"

"Well, my husband’s in med school right now. I’ve spent a lot of time helping him study for his exams. I’d say I’m pretty knowledgable on this stuff. That, and four years of college are a big help."

Ellie nodded.

"My sister’s pregnant too."

"Oh, really? That must be interesting, your mother and sister pregnant at the same time," Becky commented.

"My sister’s sixteen."

Becky was taken aback at first, then smiled.

"Well, that’s different."

"Really different," Ellie agreed.

Becky smiled at Ellie, studying her.

"So, do you think you can help me?" Ellie asked.

"Absolutely, sweetie. Let’s get crackin’."

~~~

1984

When Jed pulled in the driveway at 6:45pm, he rushed in the house. He was already in his tuxedo.

"Abbey!" He shouted. His voice echoed throughout the house.

"Abbey, come on! We gotta go. The President’s waiting!"

He glanced up the stairway to see if she was up there.

"My meeting went over, and gave you forty-five extra minutes to get ready. You’ve gotta be dressed by now. Damnit, Abbey, where the hell are ya?!"

He poked his head into the kitchen and saw Abbey lying on the cold, linoleum floor, unconscious, a pool of blood surrounding her.

"Dear God," he muttered under his breath, rushing to her side.

"Abbey, honey, Abbey, wake up."

When she didn’t, he reached for the phone and called an ambulance. He lifted her off the ground, her blood covering him. By the time he got her to the door, the ambulance had arrived and the paramedics took over. Abbey was lowered onto a gurney and Jed followed her into the back of the ambulance. One of the paramedics drove the vehicle, and the other sat in the back with them.

"How far along is she?"

"Five months to the day," Jed replied.

"Why didn’t you call an ambulance sooner? She could only have been unconscious a few minutes by the look of it."

"She...she was alone. I...wasn’t home," he spoke the last part quietly, with shame.

"Has she had any complications with this pregnancy?"

"No, none."

"Complications with any previous pregnancies?"

"Oh. Uh, yes, she miscarried about six years ago. But her last pregnancy was three years ago and that went fine, no complications."

"All right. She’s lost a lot of blood, it looks like, I’m gonna do what I can for now to keep her from going into shock."

"Ok," Jed whispered, staring at his motionless wife, as a strong feeling of guilt washed over him. He should have been there.

~~~

1987

After  hours of going through the medical books, Ellie and Becky decided to take a break. It was just after 2pm, and Ellie realized she hadn’t told Liz where she was.

"I’m gonna go call my sister, ok?"

"Sure, just go on up to the front desk and tell them Becky said you could use the phone."

"Ok."

Ellie walked over to the front desk, did as Becky had told her, and called Liz.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Ellie! You are so lucky you told Father Moriarty where you were going," Liz said.

"You called Father?!"

"Damn right, I called Father. How was I supposed to know where you were?"

"Well, I’m at the library," Ellie said.

"I know that now. But I didn’t before."

"I’m sorry."

"Yeah, you are. When are you coming home?" Liz asked.

"I don’t know. Maybe you could ask Dad to come pick me up when he gets home from work?"

"I’ll consider it."

"Thank you."

"Hey, Ellie. What are you doing at the library, anyway?"

"Uh, just reading."

"Wow. That’s...descriptive of you," Liz commented.

"I’m really into this Noel Coward play I’m reading," Ellie lied.

"Into this what play you’re reading?"

"Noel Coward. He’s a playwright."

"Oh. Well, ok. Fine. Be ready to go when Dad gets there, probably around 5:30pm or something," Liz said.

"I will. Bye."

She hung up and went back to sit with Becky at their table.

"Get a hold of your sister?" Becky asked.

"Yep."

"Everything ok?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Shall we continue?"

"Definitely."

"Where were we?" Becky questioned.

"Understanding and Interpreting Superstition," Ellie replied, referring to the book.

"Right. Let’s keep at it then."

**

After her phone conversation with Ellie, Liz felt much better. She went into the living room and found Zoey sound asleep on the couch with the TV on. She shut it off, then went back up to the attic and sat by the trunk. Then, she picked up the next letter in line.

_April 4 th, 1967_

_Dear Jed,_

_Well, that was fast. You sure don’t waste any time. By now, you’ve already spoken to the dean and your professors—I hope that went well, and I hope you handled the situation with grace and tact as I know you can. Have you decided upon a new major yet? I’m assuming you’ll choose something to do with Math or History, but you’re too unpredictable, it could be anything._ _ß_ _That was sarcasm, by the way._

_To answer your question (though I’m sure you don’t remember what it was by now), no. I don’t think this is just an infatuation, and it hope it doesn’t just become one. Contrary to what you may think, I take you very seriously, Jed, despite the fact that I’m always ribbing you. I’m actually quite embarassed that you have to change your major. I feel responsible, like I’m causing trouble for you and your family. I’m afraid you’ll regret doing this, and I don’t ever want you to resent me. But then, deep down I’m glad. I think this will mean very good things for us, and I can’t wait to see how this unfolds._

_Please update me on how your announcement went!_

_Yours,_

_Abigail Bennett_


	9. Semi-Charmed Life 9

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**by:** Skye

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet, Elizabeth Bartlet-Westin, Ellie Bartlet, Zoey Bartlet, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Comedy, Romance, Pre-WH  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Life with the Bartlets & Co. in 1987. Follows "Happy Birthday, Baby" and "Bad Reputation"

At 5:30pm, Ellie Bartlet and Becky Wright sat on the bench outside the library waiting for Ellie’s father to arrive. He was late, but that expected, and neither of them minded.

"So when does your husband graduate med school?" Ellie asked.

"Next year. We can’t wait."

"That’s cool. What’s he studying?"

"Well, I know he’s doing a lot with thoracic surgery right now."

Ellie paused—she’d heard that term before.

"Oh! My mother’s a thoracic surgeon!" 

"Your mother’s a doctor?!" Becky said.

"Yep, she works at George Washington General."

"That’s very exciting, Ellie. You should be very proud of your mother."

"I am."

"What does your father do?" Becky asked.

"He’s..."

Ellie stopped when she saw Jed’s car pull up.

"He’s here."

They both stood as Jed got out of the car and moseyed towards them.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey there, El."

Becky held her hand out.

"I’m Rebecca Wright."

"Jed Bartlet," Jed replied, shaking her hand.

"Jed Bartlet? The Jed Bartlet?"

"Unless there’s more than one," he answered with a grin.

"Wow, it’s really an honor to meet you, Representative."

"Oh, Jed’s fine."

"Jed," she repeated. "Ellie, you didn’t tell me your father was a Represenative!"

"I was about to..."

 "Gosh, I’m really so excited to meet you, Jed. I’ve been following the work you’re doing with the public school and library funding closely. You should be very proud of the things you’re accomplishing," Becky stated.

"Thank you very much, Rebecca! Nice to know these things don’t go unnoticed."

"Oh, they certainly do not. We all appreciate it so much, you don’t even know."

"Good to hear, thanks. Now, how do you know my daughter here?" Jed asked, congenially.

"She’s a librarian, Dad. Duh," Ellie said.

"I’ve been helping Ellie understand some..."

Ellie cleared her throat. Becky looked at her with confusion.

"I’ve, uh, just been helping Ellie find some things," Becky rephrased.

"Yeah, and we got to talking about stuff. She’s really cool, Dad. Her husband’s studying thoracic surgery."

"Really?! You know, my wife’s a thoracic surgeon," Jed said.

"Ellie was telling me. I’m sure my husband would like get together and talk with her some time."

"I bet she’d like that too. My wife loves any excuse to talk about medicine. Or anything, really."

Becky laughed.

"So does my husband."

"Dad, can we go now?" Ellie begged.

"Yeah, sure, El. Well, it was nice meeting you, Rebecca."

"Likewise. Bye, Ellie!"

"Bye, Becky."

**

 That evening, after she returned home from her shift at the hospital, Abbey knocked on Liz’s bedroom door.

"Come in."

Abbey walked in and found Liz sitting on her bed reading _Tender is the Night_. Abbey came over and sat beside her.

"Fitzgerald, huh?"

Liz put the book down.

"Ellie recommended it."

"Oh yes, I remember she was reading that. Eleven years old. She kills me."

"Yeah." Liz smiled. "So what’s up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to talk. See what’s going on with you."

"Not a whole lot, Mom."

"Have you been thinking at all about the baby?" Abbey asked.

"Well, yeah. All the time."

"Have you made any plans yet?"

"Like what?"

"I don’t know. Do you have a name picked out yet?"

"No!" Liz answered, quickly.

"Why not?"

"Actually, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about that."

"About what, hon?"

"Names. How to go about the naming process."

Abbey laughed.

"Well, there’s not really much of a process, Liz."

"How did you go about chosing names for all of us though?" Elizabeth asked.

"You’re named after your great-grandmothers. You know that, Liz."

"Yeah, but I want you to walk me through the naming process for all of us."

"Well, ok, if that’s what you want. You were named after my grandmother, Elizabeth Bennett, everyone called her Eliza though, and your father’s grandmother, Adelaide Bartlet."

"And everyone called her Adele, and that’s where my middle name comes from?" Liz said.

"That’s right."

"What about Ellie?"

"Ellie...Ellie actually was named after Eleanor Roosevelt," Abbey said.

"Really? I didn’t know that."

"Oh, yes. Eleanor Roosevelt. One of my idols."

"What about Emily? Where did that come from?" Liz asked.

"That’s a longer story. In the mid-60’s, a film came out that your father and I were crazy about, but at the time we hadn’t met yet. So when I was pregnant with Ellie, it was rereleased to the theaters, you know, for a limited time, and we went to see it together. The film was called ‘The Americanization of Emily.’ We fell in love with the name," Abbey explained.

"Ok, I really didn’t see that coming."

"We’re just full of surprises, hmm?"

"Sure, Mom," Liz laughed. "What about Zoey?"

"Oh, Zoey was just a name we heard on the street and loved. We loved that it was unique, but not so unique that she would get made fun of. And Patricia, well, that’s a longer story."

"We got time."

"Well, when we lived in London, your father and I had a friend named Patricia Wendice. She was a very good friend to us, when we were so unfamiliar with British traditions and lifestyles. Anyway, she had ovarian cancer and had...died shortly before Zoey was born. We felt we had to do something in her honor, so we made her one of Zoey’s namesakes."

"Wow. That’s really sad."

"Yes, it is."

"Mom?"

"Yeah."

"What about Jillian and Gracelynne?" Liz asked.

"What?!"

"Jillian and Gracelynne. Where did their names come from?"

"Uh. Jillian was your father’s aunt, she died when you were a baby. And we just sort of...created Gracelynne ourselves." Abbey looked away.

"Mom? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Fine."

**

When the doorbell rang around 7pm, Jed opened the front door to find Leo standing, sheepishly, bags in tow.

"Leo."

"Jed."

Jed looked down at the bags by his side, then back at Leo.

"Jenny kicked me out," Leo explained.

"Apparently!"

"Can I stay with you?"

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

"You can stay in the guest room," Jed said.

"Ok."

"Wait, no. We don’t have a  guest room anymore."

"Your guest room disappeared?"

Jed rolled his eyes at him and changed directions, now heading toward the basement.

"Abbey and I are re-doing it for Chelsea."

"Chelsea?" Leo asked, following him.

"The baby. You can stay in the basement."

"Sure Abbey won’t mind?"

"Why should she mind?"

"Because Jenny’s her best friend?"

"Well, you’re my best friend."

"Oook."

Once in the basement, the two men pulled out the couch and found some blankets and pillows.

"So. Why’d Jen kick you out?"

At first, Leo didn’t reply.

"Good God, Leo. Don’t tell me you..."

"No! No. God, no."

"Thank the Lord." Jed breathed a sigh of relief.

"I may be a drunk, but I’m not stupid."

Jed laughed.

"Well then, what did you do?"

"Uh, well...I stopped going to the meetings. The AA meetings."

"What  the hell! Why? Why would you stop going?!" Jed exclaimed.

"They make me feel weak, Jed!"

"Leo, you’re an alcoholic. You ARE weak!"

"It’s not for me," Leo said, quietly.

"On the contrary, my friend, AA was made exactly for you. That’s it’s purpose, remember?"

"You don’t understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"I can’t do it. I can’t. I want to, but I can’t. I don’t wanna hurt Jen, I don’t wanna hurt Mal..."

"But you are, Leo. Can’t you see that? Every time you take a drink, you’re hurting them. You have to go back if you don’t want to lose your family. Do you hear me? You have to," Jed said.

They heard the basement door creak open and then heard Abbey’s voice as she descended the stairs.

"Jed?! I just hung up with Jenny; she kicked Leo out of the house. Have you heard from..." She reached the bottom of the stairs and saw them both.

"Oh. You’re here."

"Yeah, he’s gonna stay with us until things blow over," Jed explained.

Abbey frowned.

"Abbey, if you want me to leave..."

"No, I don’t care. It’s just a little uncomfortable. My best friend kicks her husband out and I take him in."

"I’m taking him in," Jed said, firmly.

"Yes, and I just happen to live here too. But, fine. I don’t care. Do what you want."

With that, she ran up the stairs. Leo sighed and sunk down into a chair.

"Looks like I’m not the only one with trouble in paradise."

"What? Abbey and me? No, we’re fine."

"Doesn’t look that way to me."

"It’s you she’s pissed at, not me. For once," Jed said.

"Why the hell is SHE pissed at me?"

"Probably the same reason Jenny’s pissed at you."

"Damnit."

"Ya see, Leo? This is hurting everyone around you."

"Could we just talk about something else please?"

Jed threw him the remote instead.

"I gotta go talk to Abbey. ‘Do what you want’ is code for ‘get your ass upstairs, we need to talk, pronto.’"

"You two have a language all your own."

"Scary, isn’t it?"

"Very."

"I think so too."

**

"Abbey!" He caught her on her way upstairs. She stopped short on the middle of the stairway and whipped around.

"He’s my best friend, Abbey. We can’t just kick him to the curb."

"Then maybe you should kick me to the curb instead," she suggested.

"Honey, please."

"Did he tell you why she kicked him out? Hmm?"

"Yes, he did."

"And?"

"I think he’s making a huge mistake, but this isn’t my kingdom to rule, Abbey," Jed replied.

"Do you see what this is doing to them, Jed? When we went out to dinner last week, did you notice how Jenny had to close her eyes every time Leo took a drink? Did you see that?!"

"No," he said, quietly.

"When we were in New York last month, she was in tears. Tears! Broke down right in front of me. And you know why? Because she’s scared! She’s scared for her marriage, she’s scared for her family, she’s scared for their future. She is SCARED, Jed! Just like I would be. Except I wouldn’t handle it quite as well. I swear to God, Jed, if this was you instead of Leo...I’d have kicked your ass so fast you wouldn’t know what hit you!"

"I know."

"We need to get him help, Jed. He’s your best friend, like you said. Help him."

"Ok. I will. All right?"

"Did you lock the liquor cabinet?" Abbey asked.

"It’s always locked, Abbey."

"Right. I’m sorry. I’m just..."

"I know you’re worried."

He walked up the stairs until he was only a step below her. Her eyes were tearing and, though it was probably just hormones, he sensed she needed to be comforted.

"Come here."

He pulled her to him. As she was still a whole step above him, his head was against her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I’m never going to do that to you, Abbey. Never. Do you believe me?"

She nodded.

"You don’t have to worry."

They broke apart, and he found himself eye level with her chest.

"Well this is a nice view."

She laughed, wiping away her tears.

"Jed."

He grinned, then pulled her chin down to him and kissed her.

"I love you," she said.

"And I love you," he replied, matter-of-factly.


	10. Semi-Charmed Life 10

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**by:** Skye

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet, Elizabeth Bartlet-Westin, Ellie Bartlet, Zoey Bartlet, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Comedy, Romance, Pre-WH  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Life with the Bartlets & Co. in 1987. Follows "Happy Birthday, Baby" and "Bad Reputation"

When Abbey walked downstairs at 2am the next morning, she found Leo on the couch in the living room.

"Leo?"

He looked up.

"Abbey. Did I wake you up?"

"No...you’re not even making any noise," she answered, suspiciously.

She sat down beside him on the couch and drew her knees to her chest.

"Couldn’t sleep?" She asked.

"Thinking about Jenny. You?"

"Just pure insomnia. It’s something I get only when I’m pregnant, unfortunately."

"Jed awake?"

"Are you kidding? I could jump up and down on the bed and he still wouldn’t wake up."

"Jen’s like that," Leo said.

"You and I are the night owls, see. Jenny and Jed are morning people. They need their beauty sleep. We, the workaholics, are naturally gorgeous," she said with a wink. She felt bad for snapping at him earlier. She knew he was in pain.

"I’m sorry you’re pissed at me, Abbey."

"I’m not pissed at you, Leo. I’m frustrated and I’m upset. I’m concerned about you. You need to get help."

"I know. But it’s hard, you don’t know," Leo said.

"I know it’s gonna be a helluva lot harder when you lose the support of your family."

"If I go to the meetings, I feel weak, like I can’t support my family. Like I’m not enough to take care of Jen and Mallory."

"You’re enough. You’ll always be enough for them. They love you! But you have to put some effort into it, Leo. This thing isn’t gonna beat itself."

"Do you think Jenny’ll take me back?"

"If you try to fix this and go back to the meetings, I don’t see why not. But after that you’re really going to have to reassure her, remind her that she’s got a husband. He’s flawed, but he’s there. You haven’t been there, Leo."

"I can’t lose her right now, Abbey."

"I know," she said, sympathetically.

"But I can’t go back to those meetings."

Her sympathic smile turned into a frown. She stood up.

"It’s this or that. One or the other. You go to the meetings, you get your wife back. You let this disease beat you down, and she’s gone forever. You decide."

~~~

1984

Around 7:30pm, the Bartlet daughters returned home. The house was empty. They weren’t expecting their parents to be home until after midnight. Once inside, Ellie immediately ran upstairs to change, having recently decided she didn’t like her sweater. Zoey immediately began searching the house for her stuffed animals, Brighton and Triscuit, as she had forgotten to bring them with her to the Smithsonian and was quite incomplete without them by her side. Liz headed into the kitchen to raid the cabinets—it’d been hours since she’d eaten. Once Zoey found Brighton and Triscuit, she moseyed into the kitchen as well. She found Liz standing a few feet from the refrigerator, staring at the ground. Zoey stood next to her and matched her gaze.

"ELLIE!" Liz shouted. "Come down here, now!"

Eight-year-old Ellie ran down the stairs and joined her sisters in the kitchen. Together, they stared at the pool of blood that had nearly dried on the floor.

"Is that blood?" Ellie asked.

"I can’t think of anything else it could be," Liz replied.

Zoey grabbed Liz’s hand.

"I’m scared."

"What if something happened to Mom and Dad?" Ellie questioned.

"What if? I don’t know what if. Let’s just...go into the living room."

Liz began to walk out of the kitchen, her little sisters followed.

"What if there’s a murderer in the house?" Ellie asked.

"There’s no murderer, Ellie."

"How do you know?"

"Because he would have killed us by now!" Liz exclaimed.

At that moment, Leo and Jenny burst through the doors. They were both dressed for the state dinner, wearing a tux and a blue satin gown respectively.

"Oh, thank God you’re here," Jenny said.

"What’s going on?" Liz asked, immediately.

"Go on upstairs, girls. Pack for an overnight. You’re staying at our house night."

A feeling of terror immediately took over the Bartlet girls.

"What happened, Aunt Jenny?" Ellie asked, tearfully.

"We don’t know yet, honey. Now go on, get your stuff."

Leo and Jenny sighed and watched sadly as the girls trekked upstairs to do as they were told. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Should we tell them?" Jenny asked her husband.

"I don’t think so. We’ll leave that to their parents."

~~

1987

"Abbey. Abbey, come on, honey. You gotta get up now."

Jed walked over and sat down by her on the bed.

"Abbey. It’s 6:30. Up."

"What time do I have to be at work?" She mumbled, eyes still closed.

"You’ve got nine to five today."

"Call ‘em and tell ‘em I wanna switch to the night shift," she said, pulling the pillow over her head.

"No way. Nine to five is the best shift you can ask for, you gotta get up."

"It’s a horrible shift. I’m going back to sleep."

"I want you home tonight, Abbey. You’re taking this shift," Jed insisted.

"Why is it so important that I be home?"

"Well, it was going to be a surprise, but if you must know, I was planning to go out tonight."

"No. Not tonight. You know how Zoey gets at restaurants sometimes..."

"No children."

She opened one eye.

"No children?"

He grinned.

"No children."

"Well, in that case."

She propped herself up with a pillow and rubbed her eyes.

"That’s my girl," Jed said.

He gave her a quick kiss then stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"So where are we going?" She asked, finally getting out of bed.

"That part will remain a surprise."

She joined him in the bathroom. He was brushing his teeth while she began applying her makeup.

"Aren’t you going to take a shower first?" Jed questioned.

"Eh, not this morning. I’ll take one before we go out tonight. I don’t feel like blow drying my hair. God, I’m exhausted."

"Didn’t you get any sleep last night?"

"Hardly any. But I did get a chance to have a nice talk with Leo," she replied, sarcastically.

"Oh? Leo was up?"

"Apparently we’re both insomniacs. Quite charming really."

"Did you let him have it?"

"I was going to. But, somehow...I felt bad for him," Abbey admitted.

"Welcome to my world."

"I told him he had to get himself together. Then he told me he absolutely could not lose Jenny right now...but he said he can’t go back to AA. I don’t think he realizes the severity of this situation. At all."

"He’ll get it eventually. Believe me, a few days living with us is motivation enough to go back to AA."


	11. Semi-Charmed Life 11

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**by:** Skye

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet, Elizabeth Bartlet-Westin, Ellie Bartlet, Zoey Bartlet, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Comedy, Romance, Pre-WH  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Life with the Bartlets & Co. in 1987. Follows "Happy Birthday, Baby" and "Bad Reputation"

After reading a few more chapters of _Tender is the Night_ , Liz headed up to the attic to read another letter. She had been dying to read the next one, but trying to pace herself. Truth be told, knowing the end of the story made the beginning all the more exciting.

_April 8 th, 1967_

_Dear Abbey,_

_Well...I did it. I have officially changed my major. Goodbye, Theology. Hello, Economics. I know it doesn’t sound exciting, but, I assure you, it is. The dean was surprisingly understanding about it. He said, ‘Well, Josiah, these things happen. No reason for you to do something you’re not interested in anymore.’ My professors were a bit more shocked. Can’t blame them. Naturally, they’re losing they’re best student. Father Devlin said he knew it all along! How could he have known? I didn’t even know! He said, ‘Jed, you’re a romantic. You love God, but I always knew you were bound to find a woman and love her more.’ I didn’t know whether to be insulted or flattered._

_Anyway. I appreciate what you wrote in your last letter. It certainly did a great deal for my confidence. You’re going to hate me for this, but I was showing all the guys your picture yesterday, the one you gave me. Let me just say, you should be very proud of the responses you received. I was proud just to be carrying your picture. They all refused to believe me when I said that there was a brain behind the appearance. Well, they’ll know it when they meet you. Boy, will they know it!_

_How are your studies going? You haven’t mentioned school yet. I know you think I’m not interested in medicine, but I am. I’d love to hear it about._

_Write  back soon!_

_-Jed_

Liz smiled, folded up the letter, and placed it carefully back in the trunk. She stood up and started downstairs. When she walked past Ellie’s room, Ellie came running out the door.

"Whoa! Watch where you’re going there, sis," Liz said.

"Sorry, I gotta go!"

"Where are you going?!"

"Library," Ellie replied.

"Of course. The library."

"What?"

"Nothing. Go. Be home before Mom," Liz said.

"What time is that?"

"Five."

"Ok. Bye!"

Ellie flew down the stairs and out the front door.

"Zoey?!" Liz called as she walked down the stairs.

"In here!" Zoey called from the living room.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Drawing a picture."

Liz came over and sat on the couch.

"Of what?"

"You’ll see when I’m done."

When the phone rang, Liz jumped at the chance to answer it. Praying that it would be Mallory, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Liz, it’s Ben."

Her heart sunk.

"Oh. Hi."

"Uh...how are you?"

"Fine. You?" She replied, coldly.

"Good, I guess. Listen, do you remember when I said my parents wanted to get together with  yours?"

"Um, yeah, kind of. What about it?"

"Well, they forgot."

"Ok..."

"But they remembered."

"What the hell is your point, Ben?!" Liz said.

"They want to get together. Tonight."

"Tonight?!"

"Well, they’re leaving for Bermuda tomorrow for about three weeks. They want to do this before they leave," Ben explained.

"Who goes to Bermuda for three whole weeks?"

"I don’t know. My parents?"

"Yeah, well, my parents are probably tied up tonight. They’re busy people, you know," Liz replied, smugly.

"Just ask them please, will ya, Liz?"

"I might."

"My parents won’t get off my ass about it until you do," Ben said.

"Maybe that’s a good thing."

"Come on, Liz."

"Look, I’m not doing you any favors, Ben. You certainly haven’t done me any."

"I know. But if you don’t do this, my dad is gonna have to call your dad at work."

"No!"

"That’s what I thought you’d say," Ben said.

"You know how my dad feels about your dad, politically. Socially...I don’t know.  But politically..."

"Yeah. Just ask them, ok?"

"Fine, whatever," Liz conceded.

"Thank you."

"Bye." She slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Damnit!"

Zoey looked up, jaw open.

"Bad word, Lizzie!"

"Yeah, I know."

"You should say darnit instead," Zoey said.

"Ok," Liz replied, disinterested.

"Or dag nabbit."

"I am not gonna say dag nabbit, Zoey."

"Well, you should. The baby will HEAR you. And you don’t want your baby to come out cursing like a sailor."

Liz burst out laughing.

"Like a sailor?"

"That’s what Mommy says!"

"Yeah, well, Mom isn’t six."

"How old is she, Lizzie?" Zoey asked, curiously.

"Um. Forty...one. Yeah, forty-one."

"How much older than me is that?"

"Thirty-five years."

"WHOA!"

"Don’t let Mom hear you talking like that," Liz said.

"Why not?"

"Because you’ll make her feel old."

"But she IS old!" Zoey protested.

"No, she’s not. Dad’s old."

"How old is Dad?"

"Forty-two."

Zoey titled her head and squinted.

"How much older is that than Mommy?"

"One year."

Zoey frowned.

"You’re silly, Lizzie."

"Yes, but I’m a genius."

"What’s a gene-ass?"

**

After two hours of diligent research, Ellie and Becky decided to take a stroll down The Mall to get some lunch. They both deserved a break.

"Can I ask you a question?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Honestly, Ellie was surprised that Becky asked first. It seemed to her that nobody ever asked children if they could ask a question. Kids always had to do that. She decided then that it was a stupid rule and from now on she would never do that.

"Why didn’t you want me to tell your father what we were researching?"

"No reason."

"There had to be a reason."

"No, it’s just...Mom and Dad don’t know that I’m researching this stuff," Ellie admitted.

"Why’s that?"

"They wouldn’t like it. I don’t want them to know that I’m so interested. They’ll think I’m weird."

"They won’t think that, Ellie. You should tell them," Becky suggested.

"No, it would be awkward. I don’t wanna freak them out. They have enough to deal with."

"Like what?"

"You know. My sister and her baby, their jobs, re-doing the guest room for the baby, stuff like that. There’s no room for me."

"I bet that’s not true."

"I bet it is. I’m the middle child. I get left out. It’s the rule. I don’t mind it most of the time, actually. My family’s pretty crazy and outgoing. And I’m just...not," Ellie said.

"That doesn’t mean they don’t care about you, Ellie," Becky said.

"I know it doesn’t. I know they care about me. I just don’t fit in all the time."

"You know, I’d really love to meet your family some time. They way you talk about them, they sound fascinating."

Ellie laughed.

"You have no idea."

"So when is your father supposed to pick you up?"

"About 5:30. Same time as last night."

"Ok."

**

Elizabeth and Zoey were watching television when their father flew through the front door around quarter to five. He threw his briefcase down by the door and power walked into the kitchen.

"Dad?!" Liz called. "What are you doing?"

"I’m getting a drink, Liz. That’s what people tend to do in the kitchen."

"What are you doing home so early?" She rephrased.

He walked back into the living room and took a sip from his glass of iced tea.

"Because I just got a call from that damn Evan Silverman, your boyfriend’s sonovabitch father!"

Liz’s jaw dropped—Ben hadn’t even given her a CHANCE to ask her parents first.

"He’s not my boyfriend," she replied, quietly.

"Well, his father is sure a pain in the ass!"

"Daddy!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Can you believe his NERVE?! Calling me at the office. Damnit, I shouldn’t have even taken his call."

"Dag nabbit!" Zoey said.

Jed looked at her with confusion.

"What?"

"You should say dag nabbit!"

He shook his head and continued.

"You know what he tells me? He wants to have dinner. Tonight! He’s going to goddamn Bermuda tomorrow, and he wants to have dinner. Dinner!"

"Yeah, Dad, I’m starting to get that," Liz said.

"I was planning on having a nice, quiet evening out on the town."

"You were?"

"I was! Was being the operative word."

Liz sighed and looked at her feet.

"You were going to take Mom out."

        "Damn right I was. She’s had a helluva a week, what with Leo and Jenny’s spat, which of course they put her in the middle of,  Ellie’s outburst this weekend, and we’ve been working so hard on the baby’s room, plus she’s been working her ass off at the hospital. And now I gotta put her through a dinner with goddamned Evan Silverman and his Stepford Wife."

"Daddy, stop!" Zoey cried.

"Stop what?!"

"SWEARING!"

Jed growled and started towards the stairs, continuing his rant.

"I don’t even know why the hell he wants to have dinner. What kind of business could he want with me? He knows I’ll never support anything he..."

"Dad."

Jed stopped and turned around.

"Dad, it’s not a business dinner. It’s because of me," Liz said.

"Oh," he whispered. It finally occurred to him. "It’s gonna be one of those dinners."

Liz nodded.

"Well, at least that makes some sense."

"Ben called earlier and told me to ask you. He said if I didn’t, he’d have his father call you at work. But he didn’t even give me a chance. I’m sorry."

"Don’t apologize, Liz. It’s ok. But you know what you can do?"

"What? Anything."

"Make dinner?"

Liz hopped up.

"Sure."

"Thank you. The Silvermans will be here at six. I tried to get a hold of your mother at the hospital, but she’s tied up, naturally. She’s off at five, but who knows when she’ll get here. I’d cook but I have to get ready and the house needs to be cleaned before they..."

"Dad, it’s cool. I have no problem doing it."

"Thank you, Liz."

She smiled weakly and headed into the kitchen.

**

When Leo entered the Bartlet residence after work, he was immediately ambushed by his best friend.

"Damnit, Jed, you scared the hell outta me!"

"What do you think of this outfit?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, what do you think of this outfit?"

"Why the hell are you asking me? I don’t know! It’s...nice."

"Does it make me look fat?" Jed asked, innocently.

"Get outta here." 

Leo walked past him on his way to the basement.

"Leo! Wait a second."

He whipped around.

"If you’re going to ask me if those pants make your ass look big, I’m getting a room at the Sheraton."

"Can you take the kids out tonight? Anywhere, I don’t care."

Leo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Planning an especially amorous evening with the missus tonight?"

"I wish! Sadly, no. We have guests coming," Jed answered.

"Yeah, who?"

"Evan Silverman," Jed said, ruefully.

"EVAN SILVERMAN?! What in God’s name is Evan Silverman gonna be doing here?!" Leo exclaimed.

"His son is the father of Liz’s baby. I told you that."

"Oh. Right. So this is a meeting of the future grandparents?"

Jed froze.

"Grandparents," he whispered.

"Jed?"

"Grandparents. You know, the thought honestly had never occurred to me."

"What, being a grandparent?"

"Yeah. It’s so ironic that at the same time Abbey and I will be having another child, we’ll be becoming grandparents."

"That IS a little on the ironic side."

"Anyway. Take the kids please?" Jed asked.

"I was planning to go see Mallory tonight."

"Take them with you. Please, Leo. I have lent you my basement, grant me this one favor. I can’t have them running around like madwomen while I’ve got a Republican in the house!"

"Fine."

"Thank you!"

"Hey, I hear it’s going to rain tonight."

"That’s fascinating, thank you."


	12. Semi-Charmed Life 12

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**by:** Skye

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet, Elizabeth Bartlet-Westin, Ellie Bartlet, Zoey Bartlet, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Comedy, Romance, Pre-WH  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Life with the Bartlets & Co. in 1987. Follows "Happy Birthday, Baby" and "Bad Reputation"

"Liz!" Jed called on his way into the kitchen. "Is your mother home yet?"

"Nope."

"It’s five of six! Where can she be?"

"Where do you think, Dad?"

"Yeah. So, what’s cookin’?"

"I don’t know really. I’ve got some kind of..chicken-y thing going on. And some rice. And green beans. Oh, and something else that’s green. Not really sure what it is..."

"As long as it’s a heart-healthy meal. If you find yourself tempted to make something that might actually taste good, be sure to stop yourself. You know how your mom feels about food that tastes good."

Liz laughed.

"Yep. Food that tastes good will probably kill ya."

"That’s right. We have trained you well, child."

Then, they heard the doorbell rang and exchanged alarmed glances.

"They’re here."

**

As Liz and Jed walked briskly toward the door, a line developed behind them. Leo came up from the basement and Zoey hopped up from the couch and trailed behind them. They all stood behind Jed as he moved to the open the front door.

"Evan! Talia! It’s so nice to see you again," Jed greeted them, through clenched teeth.

Senator Silverman held out his hand to Jed, who promptly shook it.

"Jed."

Jed turned to Mrs. Silverman.

"Talia, how are you?"

"I’m...wonderful, thank you, Jed."

Jed smiled in return. Evan turned his attention to the man standing behind Jed.

"Well, if it isn’t Leo McGarry. What brings you here?"

Jed interjected to save him.

"I asked Leo to come over and entertain the kids while you’re here."

Leo nodded in agreement.

"Really. I thought I heard about a little tiff you were having with the Congresswoman," Evan said, haughtily.

"Uh...nope, everything’s fine with ‘the Congresswoman,’ Evan," Leo replied.

"Glad to hear it."

Zoey tugged on Jed’s pantleg.

"Oh, and who is this?" Talia said, bending over to look at her.

"Oh, I’m sorry. Talia, Evan, this is my daughter, Zoey."

"Hi," Zoey said, shyly.

"Hello, darling," Talia said, sweetly. "She’s adorable, Jed."

"Thank you, we think so. And you know Elizabeth."

"Yes, of course. Elizabeth, hello," Evan said to her.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Senator. Mrs. Silverman."

"Why don’t we all sit down?" Jed suggested.

They all moved into the living room.

"And where, may I ask, is your charming wife this evening?" Evan questioned, sitting down by Talia.

"Running a little late, I’m afraid."

"At the hospital, is she?" Talia asked.

"Yeah. She should be pulling in any minute now."

"Dad, dinner should be ready in about five minutes. It’s all done cooking, I just have it heating on the burner so you just have to take it off and serve..."

"Yes, thank you, Liz." Jed turned to his guests. "Elizabeth is really an excellent cook, you know."

"We’ll see for ourselves at dinner," Evan said, with a forced smile.

"I’m sure it’s wonderful, Elizabeth," Talia said.

"Thank...you, Mrs. Silverman," Liz replied, nervously.

"I’m home!" Abbey called as she walked into the house.

 They all turned to look at her.

"Mommy!" Zoey cried out.

"I...oh, um..." She stuttered, looking down with embarassment at the scrubs she was still wearing.

They stood as she slowly walked over to them.

"Charming, as always," Evan said with a laugh.

"Evan! Talia...I wasn’t exp..."

Jed quickly interjected.

"Abbey! Honey," he said, walking toward her, giving her a look. He leaned in to kiss her, and she returned it distractedly.

"What’s going on?" She whispered into his ear.

"Smile and act normal," he whispered back.

"Mmmk." She turned back to face the Silvermans. "I think I’m going to go get out of these clothes."

Liz tried to stifle her laughter as everyone else just stared at her mother.

"And...change into something else, of course," Abbey added.

"Nice save, Mom."

"Jed? Would you join me upstairs please?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"You’ll excuse us?" Abbey said to her guests.

"Of course," Evan said.

"Jed, I’m gonna take the girls and head out now, all right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Leo."

Jed and Abbey hurried up the stairs and into their bedroom, slamming the door directly behind them.

"What the HELL is going on here?!" Abbey exclaimed.

"I tried to warn you! I called you twice at the hospital!"

"Well, excuse me if I wasn’t waiting around the phones all day. I have a job to do ya know. I mean, saving lives is pretty important nowadays."

"I’m just saying I’d tried," Jed said.

"What the hell are they doing here, Jed?"

"They’re having dinner."

"WHY are they having dinner?" Abbey demanded.

"That’s what hungry people do. They eat."

"Don’t be a jackass, I’m really not in the mood for your jackassness right now."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"My jackassness?"

"Damn right."

"Well, it’s about time you came up with a word for that," Jed said.

"Jed."

"Evan called me at work today. It was last minute."

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Are they here on business or Lizness?"

"I’m sorry, what was that? Lizness?"

She shrugged.

"Rhymes with business. I couldn’t help myself."

"Clearly. And they’re here on...Lizness."

Abbey sighed.

"Couldn’t you have planned this for another night?"

"They’re leaving for Bermuda tomorrow. For three weeks."

"What are we supposed to say to them? Hmm?"

"Let’s just put politics aside, just for tonight, and focus on the facts," Jed suggested.

"Which are?"

"Our children are having a baby. We’re going to be grandparents."

"Uh-uh. I don’t want to hear that word come out of your mouth again."

"What word? Grandparents?"

"Shh!"

"Get used to it, Grandma, because it’s not going away."

"Grandma?! Grandma! Did you just call me..."

"Yes, I did," he said, proudly.

"The child will not call me Grandma."

"And what will he or she call you then?" Jed asked.

She hesitated.

"Something else." 

"Ohh, maybe Nana? Better yet- Nanny. I call my grandmother Nanny."

Abbey’s eyes widened with horror.

"Over my dead body."

"Very well then. I’ll be sure to hire a hitman to finish you off when Liz has her baby."

"Jed!"

"Hey, you think I’m crazy about Grandpa? Think again."

"We could come up with completely original names. People do that all the time."

"Yes, and they all sound ridiculous," Jed replied.

"Do we have to discuss this right this minute?"

"No, but it’s a sufficient distraction, wouldn’t you say?"

"Did you see her, Jed? Did you see the way she looked at me?!"

"Who?"

"Talia!"

"She doesn’t hate you, Abbey. I know you think she hates you, but she doesn’t," he said.

"She DOES hate me. Always has. Known fact going about Washington."

"You mean rumor."

"Fact."

"She’s just jealous."

"Of WHAT?"

"Of...the fact that you’re married to me."

Abbey rolled her eyes.

"I’m sure that’s it."

"I’m very sought after, you know. Women love me."

"Nerdy though you may be."

"They see through my nerdiness."

"What’s beyond that?!" Abbey questioned.

"My extreme sex appeal."

She burst out laughing.

"Yes, dear."

"Do you dare disagree with a Nobel Laureate?!"

"I do indeed."

"Well then. However can I change your mind..." He said, moving toward her.

"Back off, bucko. We got company downstairs." 

"Damnit."

"Oh, God. What am I gonna wear?"

"You’re asking me?!"

"What should I wear? I mean, I don’t know what to..."

"Something sexier than Talia’s wearing."

"Why’s that?"

"I would think you’d be the first one to want to upstage Talia Silverman," Jed said.

"Yes! Good thinking. I’ll wear something that’ll blow her outta the water."

Jed winced.

"Yeah, but that’s not hard."

"Yeah, she’s not much of a looker, is she?" Abbey agreed.

"There now, Dr. Bartlet, let’s not be cruel."

"Get out, I’m changing."

"Since when are you shy?" Jed said.

"Since I want to surprise you."

"You want to blow me out of the water too?"

"Yes! Now, leave."

"Ok, goodbye."

He started to back out.

"Hey, Jed?"

"Yeah?"

"Black or red?"

"Red. Definitely."

**

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Jed said, descending the stairs and re-entering the living room where the Silvermans resided.

"Quite all right," Evan returned.

"Abbey’ll be back down in a minute. And dinner should be ready soon."

"Sounds good."

"So, uh, where are the kids tonight?" Jed asked them.

"We needed Ben to stay home to babysit Davey. We didn’t want to bring him with us," Talia explained.

"How old is Davey now?"

"He’s eight."

"He might have gotten along well with Zoey," Jed replied.

Evan laughed.

"We got into enough trouble when our older children got together."

Jed was about to respond, when Abbey started down the stairs and stole their attention.

"How’s everybody doing down here?"

They all stared at her wordlessly for a moment. She had changed into the short, slinky red dress that Liz had pointed out to her only a few days earlier on their shopping trip. She was planning on wearing it when Jed took her out, but since those plans were botched, she decided upstaging Talia Silverman would be a much better use for the dress anyway.

"Jesus, Abbey," Jed whispered.

"What’s the matter, Jed? Don’t like the dress?" She asked, demurely.

"You look...lovely," Evan said.

She turned to him.

"Why, thank you, Senator," Abbey responded, coyly, and then cocked her head to one side to shoot Talia a glance.

Abbey walked over and sat beside Jed on the couch.

"Maybe that dress wasn’t such a good idea," he whispered in her ear.

She looked at him quizzically.

"Because now I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off you."

She grinned and turned her attention back to their guests.

"What were we talking about?"

"Uh...I don’t...remember," Jed stuttered, distractedly.

"Evan?"

"Um, well..."

Abbey grinned devilishly.

"Well, these two seem remarkably sidetracked. I don’t suppose you remember, Talia?"

"Our children," Talia replied, tersely.

"Ah, yes. Our children. How is Ben anyway?"

"Fine. Just fine, thank you."

"Well," Abbey sighed, though a smile remained on her face. "This is sufficiently awkward."

They all laughed uneasily.

"How about a drink?" Abbey suggested. "Would anyone like a drink?"

"Scotch," Jed replied, swallowing hard. "Please."

"You got it. Evan? Talia?"

"Could you do a martini?" Talia questioned.

"Absolutely. Vodka martini?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Evan?"

"Scotch sounds good," he answered.

"All right. I’ll be right back."

She stood and walked into the kitchen. Jed quickly stood as well.

"I...I’m gonna go see if she needs a hand."

Evan nodded as Jed left the room. The moment Jed was gone, Talia jabbed him hard in the ribs.

"What?!"

"Could you drool over her a little more please?!" She exclaimed.

"Talia, please."

"Don’t you see? She’s doing this on purpose!"

"Doing what on purpose?"

"That dress isn’t a coincedence, Evan. She’s doing this to get back at me," Talia said.

"For what?"

"For hating her."

"Since when do you hate Abbey Bartlet?"

"Since the day they moved to DC."

"I don’t recall you ever informing me of this," Evan replied, nonchalantly.

"I have. Many times, in fact."

"Why on earth do you dislike her?"

Talia glared at him, fury in her eyes.

"Because I do. All right? I just do!"

"All right, all right," Evan said, backing off. "But try and act civil around her, will you please?"

"Not if she keeps on acting the way she is."

"She is acting perfectly gracious, Talia, and you know it."

"Too gracious."

Evan sighed and looked away.

"Abbey."

She glanced at him quickly before turning back to the counter where she was fixing the drinks.

"Hey. Here to see if I...need a hand?"

"Yeah."

She stopped fussing with the drinks and turned around fully.

"Did you see her? She hates me, I told you she hates me."

"I...really wasn’t paying that much attention, Abbey."

"Well, focus! We have to take these people down, Bartlet!"

"Wait a second, whoa there. Please tell me Competitive Abbey is not coming out to play," Jed said.

"She’s already here."

"I should have seen it coming. The moment you walked downstairs, I should have seen it coming."

"I’m going to give her a good reason to hate me," Abbey said.

"I don’t think that’s such a great idea. Think about it. We’re going to be seeing these people on a regular basis for the next however many years. Do we really want to go all Capulet and Montague on them?"

"Why the hell not? Romeo’s a jackass, let’s let his parents pay for it."

"What do you mean ‘Romeo’s a jackass’?"

"He told Liz he wants nothing to do with the baby! You know that, Jed," Abbey replied.

"No, I did not know that, Abbey. When were you going to tell me?!"

"It’s not my job to tell you. You could easily go and talk to Liz yourself."

"He said that to her?!"

"Yes."

"What did he say exactly?" Jed demanded.

"I don’t know, he doesn’t want to be involved. He has offered his financial support and that’s it."

"Bastard," he muttered under his breath.

"See what I mean? Let’s castrate these people, damnit!" Abbey said.

"Ok, come on."

She grabbed the drinks and started toward the door.

"Wait a second!" He called.

"What?"

"I have to work with him. I can’t be at war with him, more than I already am at least."

"Then let’s hit Lady Montague. Full force."

"You’re a vengeful woman, Lady Capulet."

"Yeah, well, nobody messes with my Juliet."


	13. Semi-Charmed Life 13

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**by:** Skye

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet, Elizabeth Bartlet-Westin, Ellie Bartlet, Zoey Bartlet, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Comedy, Romance, Pre-WH  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Life with the Bartlets & Co. in 1987. Follows "Happy Birthday, Baby" and "Bad Reputation"

"Uncle Leo, where are we going?" Zoey asked from the backseat of Leo’s car.

"To my house, sweetie."

"Why?"

"We’re going to pick up Mallory," Leo replied.

"Then what?"

"I don’t know. What do you want to do?"

"Ice cream!" Zoey exclaimed.

Leo shook his head.

"Your mother will have my head if I take you out for ice cream."

"Can we go walk around the Mall?" Liz questioned.

"I don’t know," Leo said, looking up at the sky. "I’m seeing some dark clouds. Looks like rain."

"But the mall is inSIDE!" Zoey protested.

"No, Zo, the National Mall," Liz replied.

Zoey looked at her sideways.

"Where all the museums are and the monuments. It’s outside."

"Oh."

"Maybe I better just take you kids to a movie or something. It’s looking pretty bad out here."

"They’re just clouds, Uncle Leo," Liz said.

"Famous last words."

**

Jed and Abbey returned to the living room, handed Evan and Talia their drinks, and then sat down with their own.

"So," Abbey said, taking a sip from her ginger ale glass. "How is everything with you two?"

"Everything’s...great, Abbey," Evan replied, cautiously.

"Really? Because we’ve been hearing rumors. Naturally, we don’t believe any of them, but they are circulating nonetheless."

"What rumors?" Talia sat up straight.

"Oh, Talia, I don’t want to..."

"No. Tell me."

"Well..." Abbey looked at Jed.

"Just that things aren’t going so well between the two of you," Jed said.

"In what sense?" Talia questioned.

"In...the usual sense."

"What are they saying specifically?"

"No need to be uptight, Talia," Evan admonished.

"If people are talking about us, I think we should at least be in the know, Evan," Talia responded. "What are they saying?"

"You really want to know?" Jed confirmed.

"Yes!"

"I’m going to be frank with you."

"Please do."

"He can’t tell you," Abbey interjected, quickly.

"What?!"

Jed looked at Abbey.

"What?"

"You can’t tell them, honey, that’d be a breach of...trust," she replied, a tone of warning in her voice.

"Oh, oh, right, yes. A breach of trust."

        "We feel horrible. Really we do. They came to us because we’re known for our rock solid marriage," Abbey said, with a big, fake smile plastered on her face.

"I can’t believe people are talking about us," Talia said, in a whisper.

"So, anyway. New topic," Abbey said, pleasantly. "How’s work, Talia?"

Jed looked at Abbey incredulously, while Talia’s expression of sheer confusion brought a smile to Abbey’s lips.

"Abbey, I...I don’t..."

"Oh, that’s RIGHT. You don’t work. Gosh, I’m sorry. I must have been confusing you with another Senator’s wife."

Evan cleared his throat—he, too, was rather confused.

"Who would that be?"

"Leo McGarry’s. You should know, since you’re the one spreading the rumors."

"Rumors?!"

"You don’t think we know that you’re the one telling everyone about the problems between Leo and Jenny?" Abbey accused.

"Abbey, you’ve got the wrong girl. Talia hasn’t been..." Evan protested.

"She has, Evan. She’s the gossip girl. The one all the Senators’ wives flock to when they need a fix!"

"Excuse us for a second, will you?" Jed said, standing up and pulling Abbey quickly into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded.

"A plague on both their houses!" She quoted.

"Abbey. You realize that by saying that you’re condemning us as well."

"Oh, right. Well what’s the line I’m looking for?" She asked.

"I don’t know! A rose by any other name..."

"Nope, that’s not it either."

"O happy dagger, this is thy..."

"Nope, not it."

"I give up. What are you trying to do, Abbey?"

"I’m bitch-slapping Talia Silverman."

"You’re bitch-slapping Talia Silverman," Jed repeated.

"Yes! Verbally."

"You’re verbally bitch-slapping Talia Silverman."

"Yes! And stop repeating everything I say."

"Stop repeating everything you say..."

"Damnit, Jed."

"I don’t understand why you brought up Leo and Jenny," Jed said.

"Talia’s the one spreading the rumors. That part was no joke."

"But they aren’t rumors."

"Regardless. They’re private."

"Abbey, I don’t know if this is such a good idea."

"What?"

"Letting Vengeful, Competitive Abbey come out to play," he replied.

"Too late."

Before Jed could reply, a huge clap of thunder sounded from outside that made them both shudder. 

"Well. Looks like rain," Abbey said, glancing out the window.

"Yeah, Leo told me earlier it was gonna rain."

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed, turning her attention back to the window. "Is that hail?!"

"Damn, looks like it."

"I hope Leo and the girls are all right."

"Yeah. Come on, let’s go back in."         

Just as they entered the living room, Leo, Elizabeth, Zoey, and Mallory burst through the front door, soaking wet.

"What happened?!" Jed said.

"We damn near crashed into a telephone pole, that’s what happened," Leo replied.

"Is it really that bad out there?" Abbey questioned.

"I couldn’t even see out the window, Mommy! There’s ICE!" Zoey said.

"That’s not ice, sweetie, that’s hail."

"I’m just glad you guys are ok," Jed said, ruffling Liz’s hair.

"Dad."

"Jed," Abbey said, a certain urgency in her voice.

"What? What is it?"

"Where’s Ellie?!"

Jed’s eyes widened.

"Leo, where’s Ellie?!" Jed demanded.

"Why are you asking me?"

"You took them out!"

"Ellie wasn’t with me to begin with!" Leo shouted back.

"Jed!" Abbey cried.

"Dad!"

They all looked at Liz.

"Library!"

"Oh my God."

"Jed?"

"I was supposed to pick her up at the library!"

"When?"

"5:30."

"5:30! Are you kidding me?!" Abbey shouted.

"No," Jed said, quietly.

"Ok, somebody call the library!"

"I’ll do it," Liz said, running toward the phone.

But as Elizabeth dialed the number to the library, the door burst open yet again.

"Ellie!" Abbey exclaimed, running over to her and kneeling to pull Ellie in her arms.

"I’m fine, Mom."

She wasn’t alone however. Becky and her husband, Steven Wright, walked in behind her. Abbey immediately stood, unaware of who these people who just walked into her house were. While Abbey faced the Wrights, Jed faced Ellie.

"Ellie. Honey, I am so sorry."

Ellie looked around and nodded in the direction of Talia and Evan.

"It’s ok. You have company."

"It was last minute, it completely took me by surprise, and I forgot. I forgot. I’m so sorry."

"It’s ok, Dad."

"No, it’s not. It’s not. God, I’m so sorry."

"Dad, stop apologizing. It’s ok. I get it."

He hugged her.

"Becky drove you home?"

Ellie nodded.

"And Steve."

At that, Jed stood and moved to stand beside his wife across from where Becky and Steven stood.

"Hi, Becky," Jed said.

"Jed."

"You know her?" Abbey asked her husband.

"Yeah. She’s the librarian that’s been helping Ellie."

Becky held her hand out to Abbey.

"I’m Becky Wright."

"Abbey Bartlet."

"This is my husband, Steven."

"Nice to meet you, Steven."

"Becky. Thank you so much for bringing Ellie home. I feel horrible," Jed said.

"It was no problem. Until the storm started up at least."

"Yeah. It’s bad, huh?"

"I doubt we’ll be able to get the car started again," Steve added.

"Mine too," Leo agreed.

"How long is this supposed to go on?" Abbey asked.

"All night, I hear," Leo replied.

"Well," Jed sighed, instantly regretting what he was about to say. "Looks like you’re all going to be stuck here for the night."

**

"Oh, I’m sure it’s not as bad as all that," Evan said, standing and looking out the window.

"It is as bad as all that, actually," Leo argued.

"Well, we certainly wouldn’t want to impose on you for the night," Talia said.

"Talia, there is absolutely no way we’re letting you drive home in this," Abbey said. "As much as we’d like to."

Talia sighed.

"Fine. Would you mind if I used your phone to call home and tell the kids what’s going on?"

"Not at all. Phone’s in the kitchen," Jed said.

"Thank you," Talia replied, walking off to the kitchen.

"We really appreciate this, Jed," Evan said.

"It’s no problem at all, Evan. Becky, Steve, you’re staying too. Don’t try and get out of it."

"Thanks so much, Jed. I feel horrible," Becky responded.

"No, no. You went through all that trouble to bring my daughter home. This is the very least we can do."

"Oh no!" Zoey cried, running up the stairs. "Brighton and Triscuit are all alone upstairs! They must be so scared!"

"Hey, Mom. Loving the ensemble," Liz commented, looking at Abbey’s dress.

"Oh." She looked down at herself, embarassed. "You guys weren’t supposed to see this."

"You look hot."

Everyone laughed.

"Gee, thanks, Elizabeth. I’m gonna go change now."

"Oh, no you’re not," Jed protested.

"Daddy!" Zoey shouted, running back down the stairs.

"What’s wrong, honey?"

"I can’t find Brighton and Triscuit! I think they ran away!"

"Keep looking, they have to be up there somewhere," Jed replied.

"Where did you last see them?" Abbey asked.

"I can’t believe we’re having a serious conversation about this," Liz said.

"They’re not up there! They’re not!"

"Then look around down here, baby doll," Abbey instructed.

"They couldn’t have gone far, Zoey," Jed added.

At that, Ellie frowned and stomped her way up the stairs. Jed and Abbey exchanged bewildered glances.

"Liz, do you know why..."

"Um, yeah, I know why and I can’t believe you guys don’t."

"Well?"

"You’ve just spent the last two minutes worrying about Zoey’s freakin’ stuffed animals, guys! And yet you didn’t even notice Ellie was gone before! How would you feel?!" Liz exclaimed.

"Oh, God," Jed sighed.

"I’m gonna go talk to her," Abbey offered.

"Ok. I’ll talk to her when you’re done."

"Yeah."

At that moment, they heard the sound of tires screeching and a loud crash. When they looked out the window, they saw a car had hit the curb and washed up onto their front lawn.The hail was coming down so hard they couldn’t make out the person inside. That is, until the door opened.

"I know this looks bad, but I was just inches away from the phone pole so I think we lucked out."

Leo eyes widened with horror and surprise.

"Mom!" Mallory cried.

"Jenny, what the hell..." Jed began.

"I was driving past your house when, lo and behold, fate took over and here I am. It’s like hell on earth out there!" She exclaimed.

Talia walked back into the living from the kitchen and stopped short.

"Jennifer!"

"Oh! Oh, my God. You have company," Jenny said.

"And plenty of it," Jed said.

"Talia, Evan, how are you?"

Evan tried to conceal his utter amusement.

"Just fine, thank you."

"And I’m sorry, I don’t know you two," Jenny said, nodding toward Becky and Steve.

"I’m Steven Wright, and this is my wife, Becky."

"Nice to meet you both. I’m Jennifer McGarry."

"Congresswoman Jennifer McGarry?" Becky asked.

"Yes," Jenny replied, with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Congresswoman," Becky said, shaking her hand.

"Likewise, I’m sure."

Then, Jenny turned to face her husband.

"Leopold Thomas."

"Jennifer Lynne." 

Abbey turned to Jed.

"We picked a great time to remodel the guest room."


	14. Semi-Charmed Life 14

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**by:** Skye

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet, Elizabeth Bartlet-Westin, Ellie Bartlet, Zoey Bartlet, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Comedy, Romance, Pre-WH  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Life with the Bartlets & Co. in 1987. Follows "Happy Birthday, Baby" and "Bad Reputation"

"Well, now what?"

"I suppose we assign rooms?" Abbey said.

"Welcome to the Hotel Bartlet, everyone. If you’ll all just have a seat, we’ll have the arrangements done in just a moment. Stand by," Jed said, grabbing Abbey’s arm and pulling her into the kitchen.

"How are we gonna do this?"

"You tell me, Mr. Hospitality," she replied.

"Abbey."

"Easy. Evan and Talia in the living room, Leo and Jenny in the basement..."

"Hold it," Jed interjected. "Leo and Jenny aren’t speaking to each other."

"Untrue. She said ‘Leopold Thomas’ and he said ‘Jennifer Lynne.’"

"I don’t think that counts, Abbey."

"They’ve been married for twenty years, they can survive a night alone in the basement," Abbey replied.

"Ok, but all the credit’s going to you on this one, if anyone asks. What else?"

"We can move Ellie in with Zoey and put Becky and Steven in Ellie’s room. Mallory can stay with Liz."

"Is that everyone?"

"Yeah. That is, until someone else decides to show up for shelter from the storm."

Jed sighed.

"Oh, what did we get ourselves into? We’ve got two women in the middle of a catfight, a couple not speaking to each other, a couple we don’t even know, a daughter who feels ignored, a daughter who can’t find her stuffed animals, and a daughter that’s nearly four months pregnant."

"You neglected to mention yourself there, partner," Abbey said.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with me."

"How about... ‘a man so worried about impressing his arch enemy that he forgot to pick up his own daughter’?"

"Wow, Abbey. That...that was a low blow."

"Tell it to Ellie, Jed."

"Yeah," he said, softly. "I’ll go talk to her in a minute."

"Good call."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"No."

"Ok."

"Go."

"Going," he said, as he exited the kitchen.

She followed behind him and they got the attention of their guests waiting patiently in the living room.

"Ok. Ellie will sleep in Zoey’s room, Mallory in Liz’s room, Becky and Steven in Ellie’s room, Talia and Evan in the living room, and Leo and Jenny in the basement."

"What about you guys? Where are you gonna sleep?" Liz asked.

"Elizabeth Bartlet, that may have been the dumbest thing you’ve ever said."

"Right."

"Uh, excuse me?" Jenny said, raising her hand. "Any possible way I could switch rooms please?"

"Nope, sorry, we’re all booked," Abbey responded.

"Abigail. You are not funny."

"Grow up, Jenny. You’re not the only one who’s far from pleased with this arrangement. You crashed into my front yard, remember?"

"I promise I won’t touch you," Leo said, dryly.

"Shut up, jackass."

"Hey, hey. Language. There are small children present," Jed said.

"I can’t deal with him all night," Jenny said.

"Then sleep in the car, Jen."

"Yeah, sleep in the car, Jen," Leo agreed.

"I swear to God, Leo, if I have to..."

"Mom! Dad! Stop it!" Mallory pleaded.

"I’m gonna go get some pillows and blankets," Jed said, heading towards the stairs.

Abbey nodded.

"Look. I know nobody wants to be here right now. But, like it or not, we’re stuck with each other until morning. The least we can do is be civil to one another. If you can’t do that, leave now and let the hail beat you into the ground, I don’t care. But this is how it’s gonna be. Are we understood?"

They all nodded, mostly out of fear. It was well known that you don’t mess with Abbey Bartlet.

"Good. Now," she sighed. "I am going to go talk to my daughter. When my husband returns, you’ll do as he says."

"What are you, leading the Third Reich or something?" Jenny said.

"That’s right. I’m Hitler and Jed is my Goebbels."

"We need an Albert Speer," Leo said.

"Ooh! I’ll be Speer!" Elizabeth volunteered.

"See what you’ve done, Leo? My daughter just volunteered to join the Nazi party. All too enthusiastically."

"Take me to Auschwitz then."

"Ok, am I the only one uncomfortable in this conversation?" Becky questioned, timidly.

"Are you Jewish?" Jenny asked.

"No..."

"Then welcome to our sense of humor, honey."

"Take nothing we say seriously," Leo added.

"Ok..."

"That will be all," Abbey said, heading upstairs.

"Anyone mind if we sit down?" Steve asked.

"Oh, sure. You can sit with us," Evan said, moving over so Becky and Steve could sit beside them.

"I’m Evan Silverman and this is my wife, Talia."

"Nice to meet you," Steve said. "I’m Steven Wright and this is my wife, Becky."

"Pleasure," Talia said.

"You wouldn’t happen to be...Senator Silverman, would you?" Becky asked.

"Why...yes, I am."

"Oh." Becky looked down at her shoes.

"Something wrong, Mrs. Wright?"

"No, no, nothing. It’s just...you’re the one that’s been fighting Jed on school vouchers."

"Ah. You’re a public school teacher then?" Evan assumed.

"No, I’m a librarian actually. School vouchers are very important to me."

"Becky, I assure you we’re working as hard as we can on this issue," Jenny said.

"He’s not," Becky said, gesturing toward Evan.

"Mrs. Wright, I’m in a position where I have to be a spokesperson for my party...I can’t go against them," Evan explained.

"I don’t see why you have to..."

"Becky, honey, let’s not  get into this right now," Steve said. "We have to be here all night, we don’t need any mutiny."

"True. Senator Silverman’s a little sore right now because it seems he’s not incredibly popular, even within his party," Jenny added.

"I beg your pardon!"

"I’m only saying..."

"Congresswoman, this is quite a load of hypocrisy coming from you, wouldn’t you say?" Evan said.

"Excuse me?"

"From what I hear, your chances of being re-elected next year are next to nill."

"That is absolutely not true!" Leo exclaimed. "Jenny has every reason to believe she’ll be re-elected. In fact, she’s got a much better chance than you have!"

Jenny turned and flashed her husband a grateful, yet embarassed, smile.

"Follow me," Mallory whispered to Liz, as she stood and walked into the kitchen.

"What is it, Mal?" Liz asked.

"Does your basement have a lock?"

"A lock?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Get me the key, would you?" Mallory said.

"What are you gonna do with the...no. Mallory, no. You can’t."

"I can."

"Please don’t pull a Parent Trap on me," Liz begged.

"Just get me the key, Liz."

"No. I won’t be part of this little scam of yours."

"Please, Liz. Did you see that back there? I know you saw it. He stood up for her. And that look she gave him...please, Liz."

Liz sighed.

"Mal...my parents would kill me."

"You don’t know what it’s like to have your dad move out, because your mom kicked him out. You don’t know what it’s like to watch them bicker and fight like there’s no tomorrow. I have to fix this."

"But, Mallory, it doesn’t look like your mother’s gonna take your dad back until he returns to the AA meetings."

"But see, Dad’s not gonna go back to the AA meetings without her," Mallory said.

"What do you mean?"

"He needs her support."

"And she’ll give it to him when he goes back."

"But he’s not even gonna go back without her. Think about it. If your parents were in this situation, your father wouldn’t be strong enough to do it without your mom behind him. Do you see what I’m saying?"

"Kind of. But is this really gonna work?" Liz asked.

"I think so. The biggest problem with my parents, I think, is lack of communication. They tend to rely a lot on...things unsaid. Locked in the basement, they’ll have no choice but to talk."

"I guess."

"So will you give me the key?"

"All right. But if I get grounded..."

"If you get grounded, chances are I’ll be grounded too."

"Good."

"Thank you, Liz."

"Yeah, yeah. This better work, Mallory."

Mallory headed back into the living room as Liz rummanged through the drawers in the kitchen looking for the key. Jed returned downstairs carrying numerous pillows and blankets, piled up past his head. Leo jumped up to help him.

"Ok, come and get ‘em."

Everyone stood and picked up a few blankets and pillows.

"Ok, so I hear Abbey laid down the law for you guys. Why don’t you all take your things and get set up in your various assigned rooms. Then we’ll gather in the dining room for dinner. Deal?"

They all assented. Liz entered the living room and cautiously handed Mallory the basement door key.

"Mom, Dad, let me help you," Mallory said, taking some pillows from her parents.

She lead them to the basement and opened the door.

"After you."

Jenny and Leo began down the stairs, not realizing their conniving sixteen-year-old daughter wasn’t following them. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they both looked up. Mallory threw the pillows and blankets down on top of them, then quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. She turned to see Liz standing behind her, hands on her hips.

"I give it five seconds before they’re at the top of the stairs banging on the door," Liz speculated.

"One...two...three...four..."

"MALLORY! MALLORY ERIN MCGARRY, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Right on time."

"MALLORY!"

"Come on," Liz said, slinging her arm through Mallory’s and walking her into the kitchen.

The knocking and banging on the basement door continued, but was ignored. For the time being at least.


	15. Semi-Charmed Life 15

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**by:** Skye

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet, Elizabeth Bartlet-Westin, Ellie Bartlet, Zoey Bartlet, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Comedy, Romance, Pre-WH  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Life with the Bartlets & Co. in 1987. Follows "Happy Birthday, Baby" and "Bad Reputation"

Abbey stood in front of her middle daughter’s bedroom door, listening. When she didn’t hear anything, she decided she had better make her presence known and tapped tightly on the door.

"What."

"Ellie, it’s me. Can I come in?"

"Ok."

Abbey slowly opened the door and walked in. Ellie was sitting on the floor, leaning against her bed, with her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Hi, honey."

"Hi."

Abbey moved over to her and sat on the floor next to her.

"Do you want to talk?" Abbey asked.

"Do you?"

"It’s up to you."

Ellie looked away.

"Sweetie, it’s ok to be upset with me and Dad. We were wrong. You have every right to be upset."

"I’m not upset."

"Come on, Ellie. I told you it was ok, you don’t have to pretend you’re not mad."

"I’m not mad. I’m more like...sad."

"Talk to me, honey."

"You dropped everything when Zoey couldn’t find Brighton and Triscuit, but you didn’t even notice when I wasn’t here."

Abbey put her arm around her.

"I know, baby."

"Why? I don’t get it."

"It’s not you. You haven’t done anything wrong. It’s just that tonight...has been very stressful, and very unexpected. That’s no excuse, I know, but it is the truth."

"I know. That’s why I’m not mad."

"Dad’s gonna come up and talk to you soon and you can hear it from him, all right?"

Ellie nodded.

"You know neither of us would ever do any deliberately to hurt you. Ever. Do you know that?"

Ellie nodded again.

"We love you so much, sweetie. More than you could ever know."

"Sometimes..." Ellie began.

"What, El?"

"Sometimes it feels like you love Liz and Zoey more than me," she  said, quietly.

"Eleanor Emily Bartlet, don’t you ever think that! No! That is absolutely not true, at all."

"Ok."

"Ellie, look at me. If you ever feel left out, talk to us. Please. We don’t ever want to make you feel that way."

"Ok."

"Ok," Abbey said, smiling at her daughter. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

"Good girl. You wanna come down?"

"Not yet."

"Ok. I’ll send Dad up then."

"Kay."

**

"Hardest job there is," Talia said.

"But the most rewarding," Evan added.

"Absolutely," Talia agreed. "Jed?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely the most rewarding."

"Well, we’re working on it," Becky said, shyly.

"We want to wait until I finish med school," Steve said.

"Seeing the way you are with Ellie, I’m sure you’d make a great mother, Becky," Jed commented.

"Thank you, Jed! I appreciate that. Ellie...Ellie’s a great kid."

"She really is," Jed agreed. "We’re very proud of her."

Jed looked up to see Abbey descending the stairs after her discussion with the aforementioned Ellie.

"Everything all right?" He asked.

She approached the couch where he was seated and sat down beside him and he put his arm around her.

"Yep. You should go talk to her soon though."

"Ok."

"Abbey, we were just discussing the joys of parenthood," Evan said.

"Fantastic topic," Abbey said with a weary sigh.

Talia eyed her suspiciously.

"I thought maybe you’d like it."

"Really, Talia. Why’s that?"

"Well, being that you and Jed are such experts and all."

Abbey sat up straight.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Abbey..." Jed said, warningly, moving a hand to her shoulder and pulling her back to lean on the couch.

"I’m merely commenting on the events of late," Talia said, coyly.

"I suggest you expand on that before I..."

"Abbey."

"I just suggest you expand on that," Abbey rephrased, tersely.

"You know. The Ellie fiasco."

"Talia, please," Evan said, pleadingly.

"I beg your pardon!" Abbey exclaimed, jerking up again.

"Abbey, she’s not worth it," Jed whispered.

"Are you even in the same room with us, Jed? Did you HEAR that?"

"I heard it."

"Now, now, before you get all worked up," Evan began. "I’m sure all Talia is getting at is that...today wasn’t the best day for the two of you as parents."

"I swear to God..." Abbey said, teeth clenched.

"Abbey!" Jed held her back once more.

"This is coming from two people who barely spend fifteen minutes with their children a day! At least we don’t have to hire a nanny to take care of our children!" Abbey exclaimed.

"After today’s disaster, maybe you should!" Talia retorted. "I bet they’d be a lot better off."

"You are going to regret EVER having said that!" Abbey shouted, trying to break free from Jed’s grasp holding her down. "Lemme at ‘em, Jed, I swear to God, in the name of all that is holy I am going to..."

"Oh!" Talia said, with a mock gasp. "Or maybe we should ask your daughter’s opinion. Being that she’s sitting right over there on the stairs."

**

Everyone immediately turned to see where Talia Silverman pointed. Ellie Bartlet stood on the bottom step, watching and listening, almost with horror.

"Ellie. Sweetheart," Abbey said, holding her hand out to her.

Ellie walked over to took her hand, standing behind the couch she sat on.

"You’re Ben Silverman’s parents?" Ellie asked Talia and Evan.

"Yes," Evan answered, hesitantly.

"And...you’re giving MY parents a hard time?"

Talia and Evan remained silent.

"Sure, my parents make mistakes. Everyone does, they’re no exception. But at least they have raised me and my sisters to know right from wrong."

"So have we," Talia repied, defensively. "Our boys know right from wrong, and a lot more."

"Really? Is that why your son refuses to have anything to do with my sister from now on? Is that why he wants you to write her a check and walk away? Yeah, you raised him well, all right."

"Ellie, honey, you don’t have to do this," Abbey told her.

"If you ask me, Ben’s just following your example. I don’t think you want anything to do with your kids either. That’s why you have a nanny, so you don’t have to deal with them. Some parents you are."

"Young lady, that is really not your place to say," Evan admonished.

"You should be glad I stepped in just now. Cuz if I hadn’t, my mom would have kicked you into the middle of next week. And don’t even think she wouldn’t. I’ve seen her do worse. If you’re not careful, I will too," Ellie said, holding up two fists.

Jed immediately stood up and walked over to her.

"Ok, Rambo, that’s enough. Come on."

He lead her away from the crowd and up the stairs.

Abbey grinned.

"That’s my daughter."

**

When they reached the top of the stairs, Jed stopped and kneeled in front of his daughter.

"You did good back there, El."

"Yeah, well, they deserved it."

"Yes, they did. Mom and I appreciate you sticking up for us, you know. Especially after what happened today."

Ellie looked down at her shoes.

"I really am sorry about that. Do you believe me?"

"Yes," she replied, quietly.

"I would never do anything like that on purpose. Never."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

Jed smiled.

"I’m gonna go back downstairs now, and start setting up for dinner."

"Dad, it’s like 8 o’clock."

"Better late than never."

"Ok. I’m gonna go see what Liz, Zoey, and Mallory are up to."

"Ok."

He kissed the top of her head, then headed back downstairs. Ellie smiled inwardly to herself and started in the direction of Elizabeth’s room.

**

"On the floor, McGarry."

"I’m not sleeping on the cold basement floor!" Leo protested.

"Well, you’re not sleeping with me."

"Come on, Jenny."

"Out of my way," Jenny said, throwing his pillow off the couch.

"I’ve been sleeping here for days now, you can’t just come in here and kick me out. You kicked me out of my own house, you’re not gonna kick me off this couch."

"Watch me."

"Fine. At least give me that extra blanket then."

Jenny threw him the blanket then plopped down on the couch, exhaling deeply. Leo spread out his blanket on the floor and positioned his pillows, then sat down, indian style.

"You know, it’s only 8 o’clock," Leo said.

"That’s nice, Leo."

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Me either."

"Do you suppose Mallory will throw us a piece of raw meat or something?" Jenny asked, sarcastically.

"Wouldn’t put it past her."

"Think Jed and Abbey have noticed we’re gone yet?"

"Doubt it. They’re a little preoccupied right now," Leo replied.

"Yeah. Why _are_ the Silvermans here anyway?"

"Damned if I know the real reason. Supposedly to discuss Elizabeth."

"Of all the boys for Liz to hook up with, he had to be the son of Evan and Talia Silverman," Jenny commented, with a sigh.

"From what I hear he’s not treating her too hot either."

"That’s what Abbey tells me, yes."

"Damn."

"What?"

"I feel like we’re hostages, or stuck on some island somewhere," Leo said.

"That’s because we might as well be," Jenny agreed.

"Jen?"

"What," Jenny said, a certain reluctance in her voice.

"I’m sorry."

"I know," she replied, softly.


	16. Semi-Charmed Life 16

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**by:** Skye

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet, Elizabeth Bartlet-Westin, Ellie Bartlet, Zoey Bartlet, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Comedy, Romance, Pre-WH  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Life with the Bartlets & Co. in 1987. Follows "Happy Birthday, Baby" and "Bad Reputation"

Dinner was mostly silent. Yes, silent, and filled with people who were feeling awkward, uncomfortable, angry, hurt, and highly offended.

After all the food had been consumed, no one hesitated in retreated to their respective rooms.

"Well," Abbey sighed, as she walked around the room, gradually preparing herself for bed. "This night didn’t exactly go as planned, did it?"

Jed was already comfortably tucked into bed sitting up against the headboard.

"You can say that again."

"I just...honest to God, Jed, I can’t even believe of all this. The last few hours..." She said, taking off her earrings.

"I know."

"I feel as if I’ve been juggling all night. Crisis to crisis," Abbey explained, taking off her shoes.

"I’m sorry about tonight."

"Why?"

"I told you I’d take you out tonight."

"That wasn’t your fault, Jed."

"Yeah. And you were right," he said.

"Of course I was right. About what? Unzip me, will you?" She walked over to the bed, her back to him.

"Mmm hmm." He did as he was asked. "Talia Silverman really does hate you."

"Hey!" Abbey cried out.

"I’m sorry, honey, but...she does."

"I know."

She pulled her hair out of her clip and let it fall onto her shoulders.

"Why is that anyway?" Jed asked.

"PTA stuff."

"PTA? You’ve never been to a PTA meeting in your life!"

"One time. I went one time. And I stopped going because of her."

"What’d she do?"

"I’m not going there tonight, Jed."

"Really. What’d she do?"

"I was late," Abbey said.

"To the meeting?"

"Yeah. I was late, they asked why, and I said because I got held up in the operating room. They all thought I was joking, Talia in particular. I told them it was true, I am a doctor, and Talia said ‘That’s no excuse. If you’re going to attend these meetings, you’re going to have to show up on time, Mrs. Bartlet.’"

Jed laughed, thoroughly amused by the whole situation.

"And what did you say?"

"I said ‘That’s Dr. Bartlet to you, and excuse me if I prefer saving lives over planning bake sales.’"

"That’s my girl!"

"So...that’s why."

"How come you never told me that?" Jed questioned.

Abbey shrugged.

"I knew she was the Senator’s wife and I didn’t want to start any trouble, beyond the trouble you already had, with him professionally."

"Well, that’s very admirable of you, Abigail," Jed replied, with a nod.

"Yes, well, I have a gift."

"Have I told you how fantastic you look in that dress?"

"Quite a few times tonight, in fact."

"Good, I’m smarter than I thought."

"Say goodbye to the little red dress," Abbey said, slipping the straps off her arms.

Jed pouted.

"Goodbye, little red dress."

The dress fell to the floor and Abbey walked into the bathroom.

"Hey, what do you think happened to Leo and Jenny tonight?" Jed called out to her.

"Oh. I don’t know. That’s an excellent question."

"Think they’ve come to some sort of agreement?"

Abbey laughed.

"No way. Mallory probably locked them in the basement or something."

"Only you could come up with something so wicked," Jed replied, with a chuckle.

"Oh my God, Jed."

Abbey emerged from the bathroom wearing her silk nightgown.

"What’s the matter?"

"Mallory locked them in the basement!" She exclaimed.

"I thought you were joking!"

"I was!"

"But now you think...?"

"Come on."

Jed jumped out of bed and they both ran downstairs to the basement door.

"Open it, Jed."

"I can’t. It’s locked."

"Oh my God. Jen! Leo!" Abbey called.

No answer.

"They’ve been without food or water for hours. They’re dead."

"We’re a little dramatic, aren’t we?"

"We have to get them out!"

"All right, all right, calm down. Do we have a spare key?" Jed asked.

"To the basement? We never even needed the original key before!"

"Grab me a knife."

"What the hell are you gonna do with a knife? Stab the door until it bleeds?"

"No, Abbey, I’m gonna pick the lock!"

"Right."

She ran over to the drawer by the refridgerator, grabbed a knife, then handed it to her husband. Within the minute, he had successfully picked the lock. Abbey ran in front of him and started down the stairs, with Jed following close behind her. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they found Leo and Jenny sound asleep on the couch, together. Abbey’s hand involuntarily rose to her mouth.

"Awe."

"Remind me to tell Mal she’s a smart girl," Jed said.

Abbey nodded, still focused on the sight before her.

"Come on, let’s go to bed."

"Hey, if I take you out tomorrow night, will you promise to wear that dress again?"

Abbey sighed and started up the stairs.

"Let’s go."


	17. Semi-Charmed Life 17

**Semi-Charmed Life**

**by:** Skye

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet, Elizabeth Bartlet-Westin, Ellie Bartlet, Zoey Bartlet, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Comedy, Romance, Pre-WH  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Life with the Bartlets & Co. in 1987. Follows "Happy Birthday, Baby" and "Bad Reputation"

Zoey was the first one up the next morning. She always was. She always woke up as if she had never gone to sleep. Never drowsy, cranky, or disoriented in the least. Her favorite part about being awake so early was being able to wake everyone else in the house up. Being only six, it was her only chance to control something the older people around her did. She woke them up. Not the other way around. However, this morning was different, as the evening that preceeded it had been. This morning, she didn’t want to wake anyone up. This morning, they all needed their rest.

Her parents being the one and only exception to ‘all.’

"Mommy! Daddy!" Zoey cried, bursting through the door to her parents’ bedroom.

It could not possibly have surprised Zoey more that she was not the only one awake. Her parents were indeed awake...in a way Zoey had never seen them before. And it appeared that had not heard her. She quickly backed out of the room, closing the door tightly behind her. She stood there, leaning against the door, for a few moments before scurrying off to her oldest sister’s room. Liz was sound asleep in her bed, with Mallory and Ellie in sleeping bags on either side of her. Zoey hopped onto the bed and shook Liz awake.

"Lizzie! Lizzzzz!"

Elizabeth grumbled and rolled over to find her sister sitting on top of her.

"Zoey...what time is it?"

Zoey shrugged. Liz sat up when she noticed the tears in her baby sister’s eyes.

"What is it? What’s the matter?"

"Mommy and Daddy..."

"Mom and Dad? What about them? What happened?"

Ellie and Mallory was both woken by the urgency in Elizabeth’s voice.

"Zoey, you have to talk to me."

"Liz, what’s going on?" Mallory questioned.

"I don’t know. Zoey, tell us."

"They’re up now," Zoey said.

Liz squinted.

"Ok..."

"In bed."

"Zo, you’re gonna have to tell us a little more than that," Liz said.

"I can’t," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"Liz. Liz!" Mallory said, pulling her arm lightly.

"What?!"

"I think I know."

"Tell."

"I don’t know how to say it either!"

"Say it, Mallory!"

"Ya know!"

"Mal! Oh...OH...oh, no. Oh, God. Ok." Liz paused for a moment, thinking. "Isn’t it a little early for...nevermind. Zoey, listen, it’s ok." 

Zoey shook her head fervently.

"Wait a second. What’s going on?" Ellie asked.

"Mom and Dad are...ya know."

"They’re what? Oh, they’re...oh. Yeah, ok. Continue."

"Zoey, there’s no need to be upset. Everything’s fine."

"But Daddy..."

"No, he’s not hurting her. It’s ok."

"But Lizzie!"

Elizabeth sighed.

"Ok, hold on."

She hopped out of bed and stomped out of her bedroom, making a b-line towards the one that belonged to her parents. With one fist, she began pounding on the door.

"Break it up, kids, your six-year-old just walked in on you and now thinks the sky is falling!" She shouted.

When she stopped the pounding, she said, "Ook, I’m Elizabeth Bartlet, and this has been your Friday morning wakeup call. Goodbye."

With that, she walked away, back into her own room.

"Well. That solves that."

**

At first glance, the sight of the sleeping form of the man next to Jenny McGarry seemed so normal, so comfortable. But by the second glance, she had nearly jumped out of her skin. Slowly, so as not to awaken him from his peaceful slumber, she inched away from him until finally she was off the end and on the floor. She looked up warily as he began to stir.

"Jenny..." He said, groggily, as his vision cleared and he could make out her appearance.

"Go back to sleep, Leo."

"What time is it? I have to go to work."

"It’s 6:30," Jenny replied.

He sat up straight.

"I gotta go."

"You don’t gotta go. You get there so damn early all the time."

"Did we...solve anything last night?" Leo asked, cautiously.

"Yes," she replied, flashing him a slight, but reassuring smile. "We  did."

"Does this mean I get to come home?"

"The minute you sign the contract."

"Contract?" Leo asked, with an ounce of fear in his voice.

Jenny nodded slowly, in the way she knew drove her husband nuts.

"Contract," she confirmed.

"May...I ask what this contract entails, Congresswoman McGarry?"

You promise to attend weekly AA group meetings, you get your bed back."

Leo re-enacted her aforementioned nod.

"Ok. But I need your support on this one, Jen. I don’t want these meetings to be something you throw my way when you need something to hold against me."

"Deal."

"Should we shake on it?" Leo questioned.

"I have a better idea."

**

"This is all your fault," Abbey accused, pulling away from her husband and taking the sheets with her.

"My fault?! You seduced me, Mrs. Robinson!" Jed exclaimed in his defense.

"I did no such thing. You jumped me the minute I opened my eyes."

Jed cracked a smile.

"Yeah, I did."

"This proving for the umpteenth time, morning sex is a bad idea, through and through."

"I beg to differ. It’s only a bad idea if you get caught," Jed stated.

"And boy, did we  get caught!"

"Yeah. We gotta remember to lock that door."

"We can’t lock the door, Jed, we disccused this. What if there was an emergency and the girls needed us?"

Jed sighed.

"I know."

"We have to talk to Zoey, Jed."

"What do we tell her? She’s not old enough for ‘the talk’ yet."

"Just tell her everything’s all right, she doesn’t have to be scared, that kind of thing."

"Yeah, can you do it?"

"No, Jed! We’re both gonna do it. She has to hear it from both of us."

"Ok. Hey, you think anyone else is up yet?"

"Probably."

"I’m gonna go make some coffee. Nothin’ like a house full of adults going through caffeine withdrawal to scar small children for life. And I’m not paying any therapy bills."

He crawled out of bed, heading toward the closet.

"Oh, I see. This is one of those love ‘em amd leave ‘em things."

"Yep," he said, stepping into a pair of jeans.

"I feel so used!"

"That’s right, baby. Used like a two-dollar hooker."

He walked over to her in his jeans and Notre dame t-shirt, wearing a grin on his face.

"I’m sorry, you’re not a two-dollar hooker."

He leaned in and kissed her.

"You are, what I’m certain must be, a very high-priced callgirl."

She laughed and whacked his arm. He made a pained face.

"A call girl with the strength of a thousand men!" He amended.

"That’ll teach ya."

"If I’m lucky."

"I’ll be down in a few."

**

To Jed’s surprise, coffee was already been made and the other guests in his house were most certainly awake. Awake and gathered around the kitchen table.

"Good morning," Jed said congenially, moving straight to the coffee maker.

A chorus of greetings followed.

"Wasn’t expecting you all to be awake already."

He poured himself a cup of coffee, then leaned against the counter, facing them.

"Really," Jenny mused, with a smirk.

"Oh, and what is THAT look for, Jennifer?" Jed inquired.

"Oh, nothing."

"Elizabeth informed us of your little tryst this morning," Evan announced.

"Jed’s jaw dropped.

"I’ll have to remember to ground her later."

Everyone laughed.

"She really shouldn’t have done that."

"Oh, without question. However, it did provide us with a tiny bit of amusement while we drank our coffee," Talia said.

"Oh, well then it’s ok," Jed replied, sarcastically.

"No need to be snippy."

"Was I being snippy? I apologize. I was just thinking back to last night when you called me a bad parent."

Talia and Evan’s gazes immediately fell to the floor.

"Where are the girls?" Jed asked, changing the subject.

"We locked them in the basement," Leo joked, causing them all to break into convulsions of laughter.

"They’re upstairs, Jed," Becky said after controlling herself.

"Thank you."

"Who wants breakfast?" Abbey questioned, making her grand entrance into the kitchen.

Apparently they all did.

"Well, lucky for you, breakfast is my specialty. But I’ll need a volunteer to pick up the slack...cooking for twelve is quite a daunting task, you know."

"Oh, Abbey, you should let Steve help you. He’s a fantastic cook," Becky suggested.

"Good ydea! Get the two M.D.s in the kitchen," Jed commented.

"Well, I haven’t gotten my degree yet but..."

"You’re in med school!?" Abbey asked, with excitement plain in her voice.

"Nearly finished," Steve replied with a nod.

"Well, good. I’m officially enlisting your help in Operation Breakfast."

He smiled.

"I’m happy to help, Doctor."

"Ok, everybody out!" Jed ordered. "Let’s leave these surgeon’s hands to it!"

Epilogue

The rest of the summer was fairly quiet and peaceful. This was lucky, after the bumpy way it began. No more traumas, no more running away, no mutinies, no battles. By the end of the summer, much had been accomplished.

A few days after her return from Bermuda, Talia Silverman resigned from the position as chairwoman of the PTA; reasons for her departure remain undisclosed.

After a few length conversations with Steven, Abbey asked him if he would like to work as an intern at George Washington General Hospital. He gratefully accepted.

Leo was finally allowed back in his house- after signing Jenny's contract--in the presence of a notary, no less!

Mallory was rewarded for her Parent Trap-esque efforts with a shopping spree at the mall, courtesy of her very thankful, and now happy, parents.

Zoey found Brighton and Triscuit! Apparently they have taken refuge under her bed during the storm. Her parents confronted her about what she had seen in their bedroom the morning after the storm. In what was an undoubtedly awkward conversation, they explained, in simple terms, that she needn't be scared--nobody and nothing was hurt, except maybe Jed's back. (Don't worry, Abbey whacked him good for that one.)

Ellie finally finished her intense two months of research, with Becky's help. After learning the facts and details of everything from pregnancy to religious superstition, she was no longer worried.

Elizabeth finished her summer project. She had compiled many of the letters and photographs from her parents' trunk andm ade a beautiful photo album-style memory book for them. Both Jed and Abbey were nearly in tears as they perused through it. Elizabeth was thanked profusely.

Jed finally took Abbey out on the town, and she finally was able to put her little red dress to good use. Very good use.

Yes, all was wel in the House of Bartlet. For the time being anyway.

                                                     THE END


End file.
